Mistakes
by GrimCreeper
Summary: The college party at Fred's went completely wrong. Someone spiked the punch, and both Hiro and Gogo had to pay for the deep consequence of their actions. But can they really call an innocent child, a mistake? NOW COMPLETE! 1st of Welcome to the family series.
1. The spiked punch

**AN: Contains some not-for-kids content, so prepare your mind and eyes. **

**This is my first fanfic in this category. And I plan on finishing this, so help me out with this guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The spiked punch<strong>

Two unknown men were staying by the punch, laughing. One of them carried a bottle of some kind of liquor.

The short one said, "Are you sure we should do this?"

"Trust me," the tall one replied. "It's going to be hilarious! Just think of the faces of the people who'll do... you know. When they wake up, of course."

So the two idio- err, people, tipped the whole bottle in the bowl of punch.

* * *

><p>Hiro was currently at Fred's party, which he threw for no reason. It was Fred's idea to have a party for all of SFIT just for the heck of it.<p>

So here he was, currently trying not to trip on people's feet on the 'dance floor' (backyard).

He stumbled around, trying to find his friends. Frustrated, he went over to the food table to get himself a cup of punch.

Oh, was he going to commit the worst and biggest mistake of his life.

Hiro scooped some punch in the cup and downed the cup in a few seconds. He helped himself to another cup when a hand lay on his shoulder. He almost choked in surprise.

"You're not trying to get drunk with punch, right Hiro?" Gogo laughs at him.

Two years after the Callaghan incident, he and Gogo became the best of friends. She treated him like a little brother, and Hiro always looked up to her. But now, it was Gogo who literally looks up to him. He had a really creepy growth spurt in a span of two years.

But, he still got annoyed every time Gogo tells him to 'woman up'.

"No," Hiro snorts. "I'm just drinking stuff. I'm thirsty."

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Now, THAT is just a stupid excuse."

"Ya think?"

Gogo laughed harder and ruffled his hair. Hiro groans in annoyance. He then took another cup and filled it with the fruity liquid. He hands it to Gogo.

"Thanks," She murmured, sipping.

Hiro took a sip of his own punch. "It's unbelievable."

"What is?"

He just shrugged. "The time. Look how fast it goes." Hiro sighed. "It seems only yesterday that Tadshi was here, and I didn't care for the world. It's like the world revolves around bot fighting."

Gogo frowns. "You shouldn't really dwell on those stuff, Hiro."

"I know," He replied. "I just couldn't believe how far I've come, how far we all came."

"Yeah," She smiled. "I mean, we are just a bunch of nerds who couldn't even perfect a bike."

"That's just you." Hiro said sarcastically. A comfortable silence settled over them, even if Fred was screaming his head off, and a lot of people were whooping and dancing.

"I sound sentimental, huh?" He asks.

Gogo grinned. "Yeah. You really need to woman up, nerd."

Then Hiro leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "Well, Gogo, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're a nerd too."

She punched his shoulder and he almost spilled some punch on his clothes. They joked around more, drinking more punch and just basically had a good time.

Of course, the two had no idea that the punch was spiked.

They helped themselves to the drink. It was Gogo who first noticed that there seemed to be something wrong with the punch.

"Don't you think the punch tastes different?" Gogo asked.

Hiro shrugged. "I don't taste anything wrong with it."

So the two went in drinking, despite Gogo's observation. As the hour passes, they both got more and more drowsy, dizzy, and worse, drunk.

The world around them began to get cloudy, and their words are now slurred. Gogo and Hiro have no idea that they are already and immensely drunk.

"You wanna dance?" Hiro slurred. He held out his hand to Gogo.

"Sure, Hiro." Gogo giggled.

They started dancing to the new song, My Songs know What You Did In the Dark, by Fall Out Boy.

_B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the mean, mean time_

_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

It immediately turned into a deep and passionate kiss.

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just gotta get you off the cage_

_I'm a young lover's rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

Then Gogo was moving her hips against Hiro's waist. Her back was turned to his chest. Hiro puts his hands on her waist and began kissing her neck from behind.

She moaned in ecstasy. She danced more suggestively against Hiro, who in turn, grips her hips harder and kisses her neck more deeply.

_My songs know what you did in the_ _dark..._

Hiro turned Gogo around and kissed her. Her hands went to his hair and she tugged at it. She felt his tongue swipe at her lip and she opened her mouth to let him enter. He explored her mouth and Gogo felt like she was on fire.

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_Light 'em up, up, up_

_I'm on fire_

"Why don't we do this in a different room?" Gogo breathed. Hiro just nodded in his extremely drunk state. They were both dizzy, yet they still managed to get into a random broom closet.

After that, they were already making-out. Then their clothes were ripped off from each other's bodies.

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

_In the dark, dark_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't say I didn't warn you. This is the only mature part. Next chapters only suggest mild suggestive themes. Review and stuff.<strong>


	2. Things go downhill

**AN: So far, this story has a good start. So I've decided to give you this chapter in advance. And thank you guys for the reviews. I appreciated it. That's why I've decided to give you guys this chapter in advance. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Things go downhill<strong>

The moment Gogo woke up, she knew there was something very wrong.

The first thing she noticed was the headache. Her head felt like it had been frozen, then microwaved, then eaten by some monster.

Second, Gogo had the urge to throw up. And third, she couldn't really remember anything from last night. If Baymax was here, he would've diagnosed her with HANGOVER.

Gogo groaned and sat up. She tried to think back to the events of last night. Gogo remembered drinking punch with Hiro. But, that was weird. She just drank punch. Why did she have a hangover? Unless...

The punch was spiked.

She racked her brain and thought back to what happened. She was talking with Hiro. Then they were drinking a whole lot of punch.

_The punch must be really excellent_, Gogo thought.

Gogo then realized she was naked. Horrifying thoughts entered her mind. Had she done something she'd regret? But if she did, then who did she do it with?

She gulped as she turned her head to her right. There was a person beside her, which she assumed was naked as well. It terrified her to think who it was. Was it a girl? Was it a boy?

Well, here goes nothing.

But when she did look, she almost screamed. The person beside her was none other than Hiro Hamada himself.

* * *

><p>Gogo gasped in disbelief. Hiro. Hiro Hamada. Her little brother. And she had intercourse with him.<p>

It sounded sick.

Hiro was her best friend, after Tadashi. He was her brother as well. She just couldn't accept the fact that she did... stuff with him because they were drunk.

Gogo looked around for her clothes. She studied her surroundings. It appeared as if they were in a broom closet. She spotted her clothes in a heap near the dustpan. Hiro's clothes were there as well.

She grabbed her clothes with difficulty, since the broom closet was tight and cramped. Putting it on was even harder.

After putting on her clothes, she grabbed Hiro's clothes and dumped it on his naked and bare form.

"Hiro. Hiro, wake up." Gogo shook his arm.

"Five more minutes, Aunt Cass," He mumbled.

"Hiro, it's Gogo."

Hiro immediately shot up and groaned. Yep, he was experiencing the hangover too. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What happened?" Hiro muttered. He looked down and gasped.

"I'm naked."

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Thank you so much, Captain Obvious."

"Does this mean, we did..." He trails off, with a horrified look on his face, as if realizing the meaning of the incident.

She shrugged in reply. "I guess. I mean, I woke up naked too."

Hiro ran a hand through his thick, unruly hair and mumbled something incoherent. "Why are you so nonchalant about this?"

Gogo sighed. "Hiro, this is my way of panicking."

"Unbelievable."

Hiro's eyes suddenly bulged out and he began to shudder. He was trying to hold back his vomit. Yep, hangover perks.

He swallowed back the wretched remains of his food last night. "Gogo," He said, his voice hoarse, "I'm going to dress up."

"Oh, right."

Gogo went out of the broom closet. She glanced around and saw guests passed out on the floor, couches and heck, stairs. Looking outside, more people were passed out on tables, and bushes. One was even sleeping on the fountain. It's a miracle that the guy didn't fall off.

Hiro stepped out of the closet with a yawn. "Where's the bathroom?"

Gogo scratched her head in annoyance. "I don't know. Fred's house is like a fucking maze. But, I think it's located around here somewhere, assuming this is the basement."

They carefully made their way to the bathroom, stepping over the bodies of drunk guests. They saw Wasabi passed out on the couch, and there was a huge wad of wasabi on his hair.

Gogo took out her phone and Hiro glared at her in confusion. She raised her brow, "What? It's hilarious."

They continued their trek in search of the bathroom, when Hiro finally spotted the room. They hurried to the room.

Hiro decided to let Gogo have the toilet. He had the sink, and both of them emptied the contents of their stomachs in the not-so-white porcelain.

The room was soon filled with retching noises of people vomiting.

After washing their mouths vigorously, Gogo said, "We didn't use condoms last night."

Hiro stared at her, horrified. "What?"

"Well," She replied, "It's not like I keep condoms in my pocket all the time."

Hiro just sat on the floor. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit."

Gogo raised her eyebrows at him. "What is your problem, nerd?"

Hiro looks so horrified and angry that he didn't even register the insult.

"My problem... is that we didn't use protection. There's practically a 95% chance that I will get you pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh... Tsk, tsk. That was very naughty of you, Hiro.<strong>

**So okay, Gogo might be pregnant, and I'm sure you guys can already guess the plot of this story... NOT.**

**BTW: Hiro is 16 and Gogo is 20. And I do know that is quite illegal but it's my story the government can't stop me blah blah...**

**Also... Please check out my Big Hero 6 crack by sarah valle. I'm sure you guys will find it very... Amusing. And subscribe and like the video too and check out my Big Hero 6- Top of the world tribute.**

**PEACE and review guys!**


	3. Figure something out

**AN: I am amazed by the good feedback of this story. Thank you guys for the support. Now, the reason why I update so fast, is because I have nothing to do at home, and it's like Christmas vacation and stuff...**

**Check out my videos in YouTube: sarah valle**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Figure something out<strong>

Hiro stared at Gogo. He just stared. He wanted to know her opinions. He wanted to see her reaction. But Hiro got nothing. She just stared right back at him, no emotions reflecting her face.

"You're not going to say anything?" Hiro demanded.

Gogo just looked down hard at the floor. "What do you want me to say? I can't handle a baby? Let's have an abortion?"

Hiro just clenched his jaw to keep himself from screaming at her. Why was she considering abortion? For God's sake, that was their baby!

"Well," He replied. "What do you want me to do?"

She ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. "I don't know! I can't be a mother! I don't know how to raise a baby!"

"Neither do I," Hiro muttered. "But look, we'll figure something out."

"We have to figure something out now." Gogo said seriously. "Hiro. You're 16. I'm 20. We're both college students, and we're practically siblings! We can't raise a baby. It won't work out!"

"We're not even sure if you're pregnant." Hiro replied. "Come on, there's still a 5% chance that you're not pregnant."

"I'm not willing to risk it," Gogo said harshly. "Why don't we just abort it?"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Hiro finally yelled. "That," he said, pointing to her stomach, "is a life. It's your child, as well as it is mine. Can you really stand to just let someone as innocent as a baby die? It wasn't it's fault!"

"Well, it's ours then!" Gogo screamed. "We had fucking sex, and you got me pregnant! It's a mistake, Hiro! A mistake!"

"It's not too late to consider the child a blessing." Hiro replied. "I get it that you're confused, angry. But has it ever occurred to you that I might be feeling the same too?"

That's when Gogo stopped. She finally looked at Hiro. She saw man, instead of a boy. She saw determination in his eyes. She saw that he wasn't afraid to give up.

Gogo felt ashamed.

She actually considered killing her own child. Her own child! She hugged herself and said, "Hiro, I'm scared."

Hiro's angry face turned into one of concern. He wraps her in a hug and she cried onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Gogo said when she pulled away. "Assuming I was pregnant, what are we going to do?"

"You're not aborting?" Hiro said joyfully.

"You were right," She replied with a smile. "It's our child. It's not too late to not consider it as a mistake."

Hiro smiles at her brightly. Gogo returns it. "So, maybe we should wait for a week then test if I'm really pregnant?"

"I guess, " Hiro scratched the back of his neck. "Keep in touch with me. But..." He trails off. "We can't let the others know yet."

"I know. If I am pregnant, what's the next step?" Gogo asked.

He looks to her. "You get to decide on this one."

She glared at him. "Maybe I should stay at your place, you know. While I'm preggers and stuff."

"Preggers is not a word."

"Well, you're a nerd."

"You're a nerd too."

Gogo stuck her tongue out at him. Hiro did it too. And they both ended up laughing, the tension finally dissipating.

When they settled down, Hiro said. " I suppose that's one idea. But... Are we still going to be siblings? Or do we get married?"

Gogo stared at him. "Are you seriously asking me to marry you?"

He gulped. "No. It's just... I want our child to be happy. What would happen if it finds out that he wasn't conceived intentionally?"

She hugs him. "Hiro. I'll marry you, not just because of the kiddo. I'll marry you because I've liked you for a long time now."

Hiro turned into a violent shade of crimson. "SHUT. UP."

She laughed at him. "I'm serious about this, Hiro. You were always there for me. While I don't give you hints that I actually liked you more than a friend. I really did. You were my best friend.

"Before, I was convinced that I liked Tadashi. But, I knew it was hopeless. Then I met you. You were so cute and adorable. And I fell for you as well. And guess what? It was completely and utterly hopeless too. You're 4 years younger than I am. So, I resolved to treat you like a brother instead. At least, I'll still be close to you. But with each passing day, I grew to love you even more so."

Gogo laughed nervously. "Look at me. I'm incredibly sappy. I always told myself to woman up and tell you what I actually felt. But I was too afraid that you'll reject me."

She threw her hand up. "Anyway, the secret's out."

Hiro's mouth fell open. Gogo loved him. It was a huge surprise, and it was unbelievable. Hiro loved Gogo too. Even more than a sister. He would stare at her picture for countless hours, taking in every freckle and wrinkle of her face. He would dream of marrying her. Hiro always thought it was impossible. But here he was, Gogo practically telling him that she'd marry him.

All thanks to whoever spiked the punch, and the baby of course.

"Gogo..." Hiro whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "If ever you're not pregnant, what will we do?"

"We can always take a shot at being girlfriend and boyfriend." She murmured.

They pull away and Hiro and Gogo intertwine their fingers. Hiro tucks a small piece of her hair. She smiles at him and he returns it.

"We'll figure something out, Gogo. We're in this together. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Confession thing was uncalled for, huh? But there it is. Gogo loves Hiro. Hiro loves Gogo. But there will be more unexpected explosions here and there.<strong>

**PEACE OUT HOME DAWG!**


	4. It's confirmed

**AN: I was really pissed off when I couldn't access my fanfiction account earlier.** **But anyways... I am thankful for all your positive reviews, which gives me the will to go on living... I am talking like a cancer patient ****or something. **

**Well, without further ado, here's the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** Four: It's confirmed **

Two weeks later...

Gogo followed Hiro's instructions. She kept in touch with him. She sees him in the Nerd lab everyday, but they can't exactly talk about the pregnancy with Honey Lemon around.

No offense, but Honey Lemon really couldn't keep her mouth shut.

She kept Hiro updated in her everyday life. Gogo told him that she recently started to feel dizzy all the time, and she sometimes feels sick.

Hiro tells her that Baymax says that those were the first signs of pregnancy. Gogo tells him they need to confirm it.

So, here was Gogo, in front of the drugstore, about to buy a pregnancy test.

She sighed and pushed the door. Some people looked at her but quickly glanced the other way. She searched for the damn test.

Gogo found the test and an old man whistles behind her. "Ah, about to have a baby?"

Startled, she dropped what she was holding. "I- yeah."

The man smiles a toothless grin. "Unintentional, I suppose?"

"What gave it away?" Gogo asked sarcastically.

"You ain't wearing a ring, lass."

"The man chuckles. "Well, I hope you ain't planning on aborting the kiddo."

Gogo glared at him. "Wouldn't dream of it, sir."

"Good," He said. Then he got a faraway look, like he was remembering something. Gogo was about to go to the counter when he said, "I was born unintentionally."

Gogo whipped back her head. "What?"

"I was my parents' biggest mistake," The man said. "They've done nothing but tell me that they didn't want me. Eventually, my old man found the girl of his dreams, and my bitch of a mother found his prince charming.

"I remembered being told that I will destroy the relationships of my parents. So, I was sent to an orphanage, where I was bullied countless times by orphaned children. At least, they don't know whether their parents are dead or didn't want them.

"I was six years old when I was sent to that hellhole. I always felt like killing myself. I believed that no one wanted me, and no one will miss me. But when I was twelve, a man and a woman adopted me. I vowed to make myself lovable, so they won't take me back to the orphanage. Turns out, they loved me no matter what.

"Then the same thing happened to me. I had gotten someone pregnant. She insisted that we abort the child, but I told her no. So, we raised the child, making him believe that we wanted him. We loved him with all our hearts, and that's what helped me and my wife.

"Our son became a successful businessman, though he had a bit of arrogance. But I know I raised him well." The old man finished speaking.

"And?" Gogo asked. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because that child will be a blessing," The man replied. "I hope what I shared inspired you not to treat the child as a menace, or even think of aborting."

The old man proceeded to make his way but Gogo grabbed his arm. "Can you at least tell me who you are?"

The man smiles kindly. "I am Douglas Hakuro."

Douglas gave her one last smile, before going out of the drugstore. Gogo returns the smile, waving her hand at him in farewell.

She paid for the pregnancy test. She actually hoped that she was pregnant. Hiro would probably be overjoyed when he finds out he's going to be a dad. He confessed it before.

Gogo rode on her motorcycle in going home (Hiro would flip if he finds out she's driving). She stopped in front of her house, opened the door, and went straight to the bathroom to try out the test.

The next morning, she checked the results, silently hoping for two lines to appear. When she finally looked at the result, a smile creeped up to her face.

Grabbing her phone, she contacted Hiro. Hiro sounded groggy, like he just woke up. "What?"

"Hiro, the results are out. It's positive."

"Really?!" Hiro suddenly yelled. "You're serious, right?"

Gogo rubbed her ear. "Yeah, I'm serious. So, I guess I'm staying at your place while I'm preggers?"

"Preggers is not a word, Gogo."

"Yeah, yeah... Nerd."

Hiro laughs so hard that Gogo has to smile. When he calmed down, he said, "Well, have you packed?"

"Yeah," Gogo replied. "The thing is, I actually packed in advance because I'm a hundred percent sure I was preggers."

Hiro muttered something that sounded like, "Preggers is not a word." Gogo waved it away.

"Then after school, I'm picking you up," Hiro replied. "But our only problem is... how we explain this to Aunt Cass. I'm sure she'll die when she finds out."

Gogo was sure that both of them are grimacing by now. She could already imagine Aunt Cass' face when they tell her.

But Hiro promised that they will do this together, no matter what. Gogo wasn't afraid of what people would think anymore.

She was Gogo Tomago. She was dauntless.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did anyone find Douglas' story inspiring? Okay, so the old man won't make much change in the story. He just became the voice of reason to Gogo. He'll make other appearances in the next chapters.<strong>

**Okay, so I hoped you guys like the chapter, so far. And check out the video! See chapter two for details.**

**PEACE OU-**

**Tadashi: Don't you have better outro's?**

**Me: GASP! Whatcha doin here?! You're supposed to be dead! Anyway, it's MY story, I'll do whatever I want!"**

***Tadashi vanishes in a poof***

**PEACE OUT HOME DAWG!**


	5. The first signs of pregnancy

**AN: NINE REVIEWS! You guys make me cry... IN HAPPINESS! I haven't had good feedbacks since my last story in the HTTYD category.**

**Anyway, I'm glad you guys found Douglas' story a beacon of light, and the outro very funny.**

**So, here is the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The first signs of pregnancy<strong>

Hiro stared at his phone in amazement and happiness. He was going to be a dad. A DAD! Of course, there was still the fact that they haven't told anyone yet.

In the past two weeks, Hiro made preparations in his room in advance, to accommodate Gogo. She will move in with him, and when he's 20, they're going to get married. And he still had to find a nice apartment for his future family.

Hiro moved Tadashi's bed beside his. Aunt Cass seemed to find it strange that he actually moved it, but he reasoned that he wanted a bigger bed.

He also cleared out some of Tadashi's stuff, and his own stuff. When Aunt Cass asked, he said he needed bigger space, and Tadashi would not have minded.

Hiro also started looking into books about parenting, and started Googling baby names. He also read pregnancy books, and found out from Baymax that morning sickness is one of the first signs of pregnancy.

He kept asking Baymax information on pregnant women, which was a bit awkward, when Baymax gave him the answer on 'how babies are made and born'. It was really detailed, and Hiro declined dinner after that.

When Gogo told him that it's positive, he couldn't help but whoop for joy. This day was really going to be great.

After showering and dressing up, Hiro practically ran down the stairs. He didn't even notice that he was wearing the 'Tadashi look'. Out of sheer happiness, Hiro put on a white shirt, cardigan sweater, and a blazer. He just didn't have the cap on.

"Morning, swee- What are you wearing?" Aunt Cass asked in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Hiro replied, gasping for air.

"Have you looked in the mirror? You look like your brother, Hiro."

His eyes widened as he stared at his clothing. But he simply dismissed it. So what if he looked like Tadashi? At least, his brother had looks.

"Do you miss him?" Aunt Cass asked.

Hiro mumbled sheepishly, "I guess I do."

Aunt Cass thankfully dropped the subject and Hiro slid down on the chair. She put a plate of bacon and eggs on his plate and he dug in. He soon finished his plate and looked at the time.

_If I leave now, I might catch Gogo, _He thought. _I don't like it when she goes on a motorcycle to school. I can give her a ride._

"Hey, Aunt Cass!" Hiro yelled, grabbing his bag. "I'm going to go now, I might be late."

"Sure, sweetie!" The said aunt hugs Hiro and went back to the kitchen.

Hiro runs down to his car (He's 16. He's supposed to have a car) and drives down to Gogo's apartment, which is about 2 km away.

He arrived just in time Gogo goes out of her house. Her eyes widen in annoyance, but nevertheless, she walked over to him.

Hiro rolls down the window, "Get in."

"You do know I can just drive my motorcycle to school, right? Gogo rolled her eyes at him and went in. The moment she did, she just stared at his clothes.

"Why do you- " She began.

"Look like Tadashi?" Hiro finished. "I don't know. This is what I pulled from my closet, okay?"

But when Hiro looked over to her, he gave a burst of laughter. She was wearing a _pink_ shirt and _yellow _leggings. Worse yet, she's carrying a _handbag. _

She glared at him. "What?"

"You look like a girl!" Hiro laughs.

"Are you suggesting that I look like a boy?" Gogo punched his arm. Hiro laughed harder and soon enough, Gogo was joining him.

"Seriously," Hiro said. "Why are you wearing that?"

"This is what I pulled from the closet, okay?" Gogo mimicked. Hiro yelled an indignant hey before pulling out into the driveway.

They arrived at SFIT just in time. And when they did, let's just say they caused a mayhem because of what they're wearing.

* * *

><p>Hiro worked in his lab alone. He was fixing his microbots, improving them too while he's at it.<p>

Baymax stayed in the lab too, deactivated. Hiro was so engrossed with his work that he didn't realize the commotion outside, or the fact that Baymax was activated and had already left.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Hiro left for his lab, Gogo felt sick. She was very dizzy and she held her head gingerly in her hands as she walked over to her workplace.<p>

As soon as Honey Lemon saw her clothes she squealed something about pink and whatnot. Wasabi stared at her in disbelief and Fred suddenly stopped recycling his underwear.

"Why is it that you and Hiro are dressed differently?" Wasabi demanded. Gogo just shrugged in response and sauntered over to her table.

The pain in her head was getting worse and worse by the minute. Gogo felt like all of her breakfast was coming back out and she put a hand on her mouth.

It was already becoming unbearable, and Gogo couldn't take it anymore. She fainted.

* * *

><p>Honey Lemon gasped and caught Gogo's limp form. Wasasbi immediately called for a stretcher. Fred called for Baymax instead. The robot nurse was immediately activated and walked over to them.<p>

"Where's Hiro?" Wasabi asked Baymax.

"He is working on his project." Baymax replied.

"Well, call him!" Honey Lemon screamed at Fred. Fred ran over to Hiro's lab and found the teen bent over his microbots.

"Hiro!" He shouted.

"What?" Hiro said in annoyance. "I'm working on something here!"

"Hiro, it's Gogo!"

That was all it took and Hiro ran over to Gogo. Honey Lemon was holding Gogo. Hiro puts his hand on her forehead and tried to shake her awake.

"I will scan her for injuries." Baymax suddenly said. Hiro tried to stop the robot, but in vain.

"Scan complete. She is experiencing morning sickness. Diagnosis: Pregnancy."

Everyone stopped. Honey Lemon was suddenly speechless. Wasabi became unorganized. Fred suddenly acted like a sane and civilized human.

They all stared at Baymax, Hiro staring in disbelief.

"But that can't be right, Gogo doesn't have a boyfriend!" Honey Lemon said.

"Using the DNA of the baby, I have traced the parents." Hiro once again tried to stop Baymax from revealing the truth.

"The parents are Gogo Tomago and Hiro Hamada."

Damn you, Baymax.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't trust Baymax with health secrets. He will betray you.<strong>

**Hahahah, poor Hiro. So... The team now knew about the baby. It was really fun for me to write this chapter, I really loved it.**

**Anyway, PEACE OUT.**


	6. Secret's out

**AN: Just after writing chapter five, I immediately wrote this chapter for fun. BTW: the reason why Gogo and Hiro dressed differently is because they were too happy in the results of the test.**

**Here's**** the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Secret's out<strong>

The rest of the team members looked at Hiro with utter disbelief. They really couldn't believe that Hiro got Gogo pregnant.

"Did Baymax really say that?" Fred asked. "I mean, how could Hiro be the father of Gogo's kid?"

"Easy," Baymax replied. "Hiro's sperm went to Gogo's egg and-"

"Baymax, we do not really need an extremely detailed explanation on how I got Gogo pregnant." Hiro said.

"So, it's true? You and Gogo are going to be parents?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yep," Hiro nodded. Honey Lemon squealed like a guinea pig stuck in a spinning wheel.

"We weren't planning on telling you guys, yet. We knew that this was going to be your reaction." Hiro further explained.

"But when?" Wasabi asked. "When did you do it?"

"Remember Fred's party?" The rest of the team gasped in surprise.

"Someone spiked the punch," Fred said. "Oh... You two got drunk, huh?"

Hiro scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. Look guys, just help me with Gogo."

The medical team arrived finally with the stretcher and lifted Gogo on it. They brought her to the clinic.

Wasabi puts a hand on the shoulder of a worried Hiro. The teen gazed at Gogo's body on this stretcher with a sad look.

"Hey, little man," Wasabi said with a smile. "She's gonna be alright. She probably had nausea."

"Baymax said it was morning sickness." Fred said stupidly.

Honey Lemon glared at Fred and wraps Hiro in a comforting hug. "We're here for you, Hiro."

Hiro finally smiled. He really was thankful for his friends. He knew they were going to be ther for him and Gogo. He knew they would give him support.

"Does Aunt Cass know?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro gave a grimace.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went uneventful. People were either, patting him on the back, telling him to visit the clinic, or congratulating him on the baby.<p>

Hiro was happy. He was actually pretty glad that word about him and Gogo got out. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He was making his way to the clinic now and brought some lunch with him. The nurse told him that Gogo already woke up, and that she was supposed to stay in bed for the duration of the day.

"Hey, Gogo, I brought you some lunch." Hiro opened the door to the clinic and easily spotted her. She was sitting up already and was playing something on her phone.

She brightened when she saw him. "Hiro! I thought you'd never come! I'm dying."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Hiro answered, grinning.

Gogo snorts. "What? Me dying?"

"Nope. You waking up, finally."

Hiro sat on the bed and Gogo ruffled his hair. Hiro groaned. "Gogo, I'm not a kid."

"You're sixteen," She pointed out.

"Well, I'm a teenager."

"Well, you're four years younger than- mmm!" Hiro kissed her lips to silence her. Gogo ran her hand though his hair and deepened it.

They pulled away. Gogo chuckles. "What a cheesy way to silence me, Hiro."

"I try my best," Hiro said grinning.

He opens the take-out and hands Gogo a box of spaghetti (bear with me, I don't know what food to put here). Gogo looks at it distastefully.

"I despise spaghetti." She mumbled. "I really, really hate it." Then she smiled. "I want watermelon though."

Hiro stared at her. "Please don't tell me the cravings already settled in."

Gogo just laughed and ate the spaghetti without complaint (NOT).

"So, how do we tell Aunt Cass?" Gogo asked. Hiro just flinched and audibly and visibly gulped in fear.

He smacked his forehead. "She'd probably freak out. Maybe pinch my ear, or stress-eat again. With that kind of attitude, she's bound to get fat."

"I am bound to get fat," Gogo muttered. Hiro smiles and puts an arm around her. She smiles back and leans into him.

"You'll still be pretty when you're fat," Hiro assured her.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Hiro Hamada?" Gogo grinned. "This cheesiness is killing me, nerd."

"Well, guess what?" Hiro whispered.

"What?" Gogo answered.

"You're a nerd as well."

Gogo punched Hiro's arm and he let out a yelp of pain. "OW! What?!"

"That's for the stupid joke," Gogo laughed. Then she kissed his cheek. "And that's for everything else."

"Oh," He replied with a sly grin. "So you're quoting Astrid from How to Train Your Dragon, huh?"

She shrugged in reply, "You started it with the 'Ow! What?' of yours."

Hiro smirked. "Well... I could get used to it."

Gogo laughed even harder and nudged him. They started a game of nudging, resulting to a whole lot of laughter.

"Oh, you're so adorable!" The nurse squealed. "You guys are a cute match."

"Thanks," Hiro replied. Gogo resumed eating her spaghetti.

"This spaghetti tastes weird," Gogo told Hiro, between bites. "It's too bland."

"That means that you really are pregnant," The nurse confirmed. "You will soon find yourself being very choosy in eating."

Hiro moaned. "That means torture for me."

"You did promise that we're in this together, Hiro." Gogo teased. "That means I get to make you buy watermelon."

She frowned. "I used to hate watermelons. Now I like it more than anything."

Hiro put a hand over his chest. "Ouch. You actually replaced me with a mere fruit."

They spent the rest of lunch talking about nonsense. They also asked a bit of advice from Vangie, the day went on for the couple. They returned to their work stations (Gogo wasn't supposed to go back to work, but she threatened the nurse) and continued on their projects.

Honey Lemon hugged Gogo and congratulated her. In fact, everyone congratulated her.

One problem was down, which was telling their friends. The only problem now, is telling Aunt Cass...

And Gogo's parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN! They're now telling Aunt Cass in the next chappie. Even worse, how are they going to explain this to Gogo's parents?!<strong>

**Well, that concludes this chapter. **

**PEACE-**

**Tadashi: You must really change you-**

**Me: STOP TRYING TO RUIN MY OUTROS DASHI I'LL KILL YOU YARYAR**


	7. Stress-eating sucks

**AN: Well, this is it... They're telling Aunt Cass! *scream***

**Hiro: I'm sure that I'm going to die.**

**Me: Hahahaha**

**Hiro: Why are you laughing?**

**Me: Beacause I'm the author!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Stress-eating sucks<strong>

After school, Hiro and Gogo went back to her apartment to get her things. Baymax tagged along, because Hiro left the chip he was supposed to be trying out.

Baymax was already acting like a drunk man, meaning he's low battery again. And you know how well that went.

Gogo pushed the door to her apartment and let them in. She turned on the lights, showing old photographs of her family.

Hiro noticed a photograph of younger Gogo, on a swing and a man pushing her. They were both laughing. Hiro grins and places a finger on the man's face.

"Is he your dad?" Hiro asked Gogo.

Gogo nodded. "Yeah, he's my appa."

"Korean?" Hiro said, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't know? I'm of Korean descent." Gogo said with a smile. She then led Hiro to the couch, where all of her stuff are.

Hiro stared at the luggage, his eyes wide. "Gogo...? Is it just me, or is this all your stuff?"

"Relax, Hiro." Gogo laughed. "Most of them are blueprints."

"You're planning on doing all nighters?" Hiro demanded. "Gogo, it's not good for the baby and you-mmm!"

Gogo covered his mouth. "I was planning on doing my work all _day, _Hiro. You never said anything about me working al- EWW!"

Hiro licked Gogo's palm. Gogo glared at him before furiously wiping her hand on her shirt. He laughed in response.

"That serves you right." Hiro said, tapping Gogo on the nose.

"We'd better head out," She answered instead. "Your aunt might be waiting for you."

Hiro nodded and lifted one of Gogo's suitcases. He almost doubled over because of the tremendous weight.

"What does this contain, titanium dumbbells?" He questioned. Gogo just threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

><p>"If Aunt Cass asks, we're at school all day, got it?"<p>

"You got Gogo pregnant!" Baymax exclaims. Hiro covered Baymax's 'mouth' in exasperation. Gogo tried so hard to muffle her laughter.

"Shh! Be quiet!" He glared at the robot nurse.

"Hiro? Are you home?" Aunt Cass yelled.

Hiro looked like a kid caught with candy, in his hands. He gulped. "Uh... That's right! Listen, um, Gogo came along and she needs a place to stay for the meantime."

"You make me sound like a homeless puppy." Gogo said, deadpanning.

He rolled his eyes and went up the stairs, struggling with Gogo's suitcases. Gogo was supporting Baymax. Hiro grunted in pain as he lifted the last of Gogo's luggage. He was practically out of breath.

Aunt Cass looks over to Hiro with surprise. But she smiles when she sees Gogo.

"Oh, hey, sweetie!" She exclaimed, hugging the younger female. Gogo gave a breathless 'OOF!' before she was released.

"Okay, Aunt Cass," Hiro said, "Gogo and I have something to tell you."

"It can wait. You must be hungry! Good thing I made extra wings!" Aunt Cass replied, running into the kitchen.

She returned later, with the dish. Gogo gulped. She didn't feel like eating spicy things. Damn this cravings.

"Um, I don't really feel like eating spicy stuff today," Gogo apprehended.

"Well, what would you like?"

"Um, is it okay if I have some watermelon?"

Hiro gagged on his food and tears were already threatening to spill. Aunt Cass rushed to the kitchen and got Hiro some water.

"Watermelon?!" Hiro yelled. "Are you serious?!"

"Hiro, I've been wanting watermelon ever since I woke up this morning." Gogo said seriously.

Aunt Cass just looked at Gogo curiously, "You've been wanting watermelon? As in, craving?"

"Yes!" Gogo answered. Then realization struck her. "I mean, no! No! It's not like that!"

Hiro just sighed. "Well, it's better not to delay." He looked Aunt Cass in the eye. "Gogo is pregnant."

Her mouth formed an 'oh' shape. "Really? Who's the father?"

Hiro and Gogo glanced at each other in fear. Hiro stood up. "I am."

Aunt Cass turned silent. He prayed silently that his ears won't get pinched. Then a second later...

"HIRO HAMADA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BECOME LIKE THIS WHERE DID I GO WRONG TADASHI PROBABLY WOULDN'T APPROVE OF THIS AND SO WILL YOUR PARENTS YOUNG MAN THAT'S IT I AM STRESS-EATING!"

The said aunt turned very red and began to devour the spicy wings. The couple stood a few feet away from her, eyes wide with terror. Complete, utter, terror.

"Well, what are you planning on doing?" Aunt Cass asked, finally cooling down.

"Can Gogo stay here?" Hiro pleaded. "I don't want her to be alone in her apartment. Besides," He turned to glare at Gogo, "I need to keep a close eye on her. She might be pulling of all nighters when I'm not looking."

"Alright," his aunt replied. "Look, Hiro, I will support you and Gogo. I will help you through this hardship..."

Then she pulled Hiro's ear. "But don't think you're already off the hook, mister!" She looks up as if deep in thought. "How are you going to tell Gogo's parents?"

Hiro gulped again. "We're not sure yet. Gogo and I will probably be out of town for a couple of days, right Gogo?"

Gogo nods in agreement. "Right. My parents do not live here in San Fransokyo. We'd probably pay them a surprise visit."

Aunt Cass smiled. "Okay then. Hiro, I want you to buy a watermelon."

"What?! Oh, come on."

The aunt clicked her tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hiro. Is that how you treat pregnant women?"

The women in the house laughed so hard, leaving Hiro to wonder why the heck he puts up with these two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that concluded chapter seven. The watermelon thing was really funny, I hope you guys found it amusing as well.<strong>

**Also, I am now deciding on the gender of the baby. And also thinking of making a sequel, and brainstorming the plot.**

**Stay cool guys!**

**Me: There, Tadashi. I changed the outro.**

**Tadashi: Okay, good.**


	8. We go to Tokyo!

**AN: I was writing this in the car, because there was traffic and whatnot. Anyways, I was bored in the car, so I decided to write chapter eight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: We go to Tokyo! (Hey, I don't know what else to write here!)<strong>

A week later...

"Good morning." Gogo whispers. Hiro was pretty much asleep. He had been working overnight on his microbots.

Gogo was honestly annoyed. Hiro gets to stay up late with his project. She gets to eat prunes and cranberries. Life was unfair.

So, last night, Hiro stayed up in his garage AKA Laboratory. She missed his warmth. She will admit it. She loved him. She loved how he wraps her in a comforting hug. Gogo really missed him.

She shook him awake. "Hiro, wake up. We're going to tell my parents about the good news, right?"

Hiro just turned to the other side. Gogo smiled slyly. She always wanted to try this. "Hiro! The baby's coming!"

Hiro was immediately up. Then he groaned. "Really? You're cruel."

Gogo laughs. "You need to get up. We're telling my parents about the news today, right?"

Hiro glanced at the calendar. "That's today? Unbelievable."

"Yep," Gogo replied cheerfully. "Come on. You don't want to be late. I already called omma and appa. They're excited to meet you."

Hiro groaned again. "Yeah. But will they be excited when they find out I impregnated you?" He covered his face with a pillow. "UGH... Life sucks!"

"Don't you back out now," Gogo scolded. "Did I back out when we told Aunt Cass? Woman up, and stop whining!"

She hit him with a pillow repeatedly. He tried to fight back, but lost to the stronger woman. Hiro finally surrendered.

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up!" He said, his arms raised.

They both got up, Hiro going downstairs to eat and Gogo living out her morning sickness. She threw up the contents of last night's dinner, which is mainly composed of watermelon.

"Hey, Gogo! If you need anything, call me!" Hiro yells from downstairs.

After throwing up, Gogo decided to take a shower. She secretly uses Hiro's body wash, because it smells like him, and it calms her down.

Gogo began to lather soap on her body. After rubbing and cleaning herself, she rinsed and got out of the bathroom. She wrapped a towel around her body.

When she stepped into the room, Hiro was typing away in his computer. A plate of pancakes lay untouched on the table. Gogo sighed in exasperation.

"Hiro, EAT." Gogo said, glaring. Her boyfriend just shrugged and stopped clicking away. He shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Therbf arv youv haffib?" Hiro said through mouthfuls of pancake. Flecks of food flew from his mouth as he spoke. One flicked to Gogo. She gave a noise of disgust.

"Eww, Hiro," She said with a glare. "Swallow you food first."

She made Hiro finish his pancakes and shower. Actually, scratch that. She _threatened _him to finish his pancakes and shower. Then, she dressed in her usual attire: leather jacket and ripped leggings.

Gogo went downstairs to eat her breakfast. Aunt Cass was humming to herself and fixing some things at the cafe.

"Morning, Aunt Cass." Gogo said, pulling a chair.

"Morning, sweetie." Aunt Cass smiled warmly at her.

She immediately wolfed down her plate of pancakes in seconds. Aunt Cass gave a hearty laugh.

"You really are hungry, aren't you?" She asked.

"It's the little guy," Gogo replied, patting her stomach. "He's been eating everything then spitting them out."

Gogo waited for a few minutes for Hiro to get ready. He finally came down, wearing a hoodie, but was wearing jeans instead of baggy shorts.

"You ready?" He asked, holding out his hand. She grabbed it and stood up. They bid Aunt Cass goodbye and got into the car.

"Next stop, Tokyo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why is this chapter short? Well, in the Philippines, we have this thing called Noche Buena, and it's like a Christmas Eve dinner. I'm supposed to be removing price tags from gifts, but I was doing this instead. I'd probably not update tomorrow and the day after that because I'll spend some quality time with family. Anyways, I wish you all a Merry Christmas.<strong>

**PEACE.**


	9. Learn to accept

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! And here's my gift to all of you because I love you guys blah blah**

**Hiro: We love you too.**

**Me: Sorry, Hiro. I love Tadashi.**

**HAHAHAHA I'M INSANE AS HELL I'M DYING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Learn to accept<strong>

The car ride to the next town was boring, as far as Gogo noted. Hiro kept quiet most of the time. He just turned on the radio and kept his eyes fixed on the road, occasionally asking if she's okay, or too cold, or too hot.

"Hiro, I'm pregnant, not disabled or sick." She said for the millionth time.

After asking those question, he would just shut up and not talk. For once, Gogo begged for him to speak. He was nervous, no denying that. But did he really need to go as far as to keep quiet? Most nervous people talk a lot.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing's wrong." Hiro replied quickly.

Gogo rolled her eyes at him and then glared. "Sure, Hiro. Sure. You're not really expecting me to believe this excuse, right?"

Hiro sighed. "Look, Gogo. I AM nervous. I haven't met your parents, and I don't know how they will react to the baby. Your dad would probably beat me up."

"Appa wouldn't do that. He'd probably be very happy." Gogo shrugged. "Before I told them I had a boyfriend, they were almost convinced I was lesbian!"

"I wonder why they did," Hiro said sarcastically. "I mean, you were a real femini- OW!"

Gogo punched his shoulder. Hiro groaned and banged his head on the steering wheel, before fixing his eyes on the road again.

"Seriously, Hiro. You're so tense! They'll love you!" Gogo insisted.

"What makes you so sure?"

She muttered a curse word under her breath. "They're MY parents. I KNOW for a fact that they'll love you because I've known them my entire life!"

"Fine, fine." Hiro grumbled. He stopped trying to argue with her after that. Sometimes, it's annoying that Gogo is logical. But maybe that's what's keeping Hiro losing his level-head.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Leiko, I've missed you!"<p>

A perky Korean woman hugged Gogo in a bone-crushing way. A muscular Korean man followed suit and wrapped his arms around her as well.

"Leiko?" Hiro whispered.

"There are many things you don't know about me," Gogo whispered back.

Her parents seem to realize that Hiro was standing awkwardly. The man pats his shoulder and grins. "I'm Minho Tomago, Leiko's Appa. You must be Hiro! "

Minho wraps Hiro in a bear hug. Gogo winced and inwardly laughed at Hiro's purple face.

"And I'm Heran Tomago! I'm Leiko's mother, as you can see." She shakes Hiro's hand and hugs him too.

The parents ushered Gogo and Hiro in the house. "Oh, you're just in time." Heran said. "I cooked some amazing ramen tonight!"

"Now that you're here," Minho said, eyeing Hiro," let me lay down the number 1 rule: You need to call us Appa and Omma, understand? "

"Yes," Hiro replied. "Um, yes, Appa."

Minho grinned and ruffled his hair. "You found a good one, Leiko. Where'd you get this kid?"

"Oh, he's at my classes." Gogo answered absentmindedly. "He's Tadashi's little brother."

"Tadashi?" Heran said. "Oh! You mean the kid who's obsessed with robotics? He's a good man as well." She frowned. "How is he?"

Hiro's eyes dropped to the floor. "My brother died two years ago."

Gogo's parents suddenly looked so sad. Heran spoke. "I'm so sorry, honey. We didn't know."

He smiled. "It's okay. I got over it already."

Hiro and Minho were exchanging stories at once. They actually got along pretty well. Hiro looked up to Minho as an idol. Minho saw Hiro as a brave and determined man.

"So, you're telling me that you and your friends are the group of unidentified superheroes?" Minho asked.

"Yes, Appa. I'm the leader. Gogo's like my second-in-command." Hiro said, smirking at Gogo.

"Gogo?"

"Oh," Hiro replied. "Our friend, Fred comes up with the nicknames."

"Yeah," Gogo agreed. "It's actually unfair that Hiro doesn't have one."

"You're just jealous." Hiro shot back, cheekily.

"Okay, here's the hot, hot soup!" Heran yelled. Hiro and Minho cheered and the women rolled their eyes. They were both very endearing and sweet.

They ate the ramen and shared more stories. Gogo and Hiro were careful not to slip about the pregnancy thing. Gogo, however, has a hard time covering it up. She already disliked the soup, and was trying so hard not to puke.

"Leiko, are you okay?" Heran asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Omma." Gogo answered. She glanced at Hiro and they made a silent agreement. After dinner, they were going to fess up.

And after that, Gogo will throw up.

They finished their lunch and began to clean up. Hiro was about to put the dishes onto the sink when Minho said, "Son, you shouldn't be cleaning. You're a guest."

"It's alright, Appa." Hiro said. "I like helping people."

Minho gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, Leiko! I really like this one!"

The man proceeded upstairs. Heran smiled kindly at Hiro. "Thank you very much, Hiro." Then she yelled at Gogo. "Maybe you can learn something from him!"

"NO WAY OMMA!" Gogo yelled back.

Hiro helped in cleaning the dishes and the table. Minho came down after sometime, turning on the television in the family room. After that, both Hiro and Gogo sat down on the couch. The former cleared his throat.

"Appa, Omma," He began. "We have something to tell you..."

Hiro and Gogo took a deep breath. Gogo said, "I'm pre-"...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AND IT'S DONE. I'm sorry guys for the cliffhanger (not really) , but I'm still going to watch BH6, and I have to eat. And with the names?<strong>

**I SUCK AT NAMES OKAY?!**

**And the ending was funny for me... Anyways, Merry Christmas again to you guys.**

**Tadashi: I'm sorry author, but I love Honey Lemon.**

**Me: Who said I loved you romantically? PERVERT!**

**PEACE OUT HOME DAWG!**


	10. Good enough for you

**AN: HI GUYS! I MISSED YOU ALL! Ugh. Just one day without updating two chapters is enough to drive me crazy.**

**I'm sorry again for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. He he. Not really. But without further ado, here's the rest of the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Good enough for you<strong>

"I'm pregnant."

Those two words stopped the Tomago couple. Minho coughed into his palm, and Heran's mouth fell open.

"Say that again," Minho growled.

"Appa, I'm pregnant." Gogo replied. "The reason why we came here is to tell you guys the news. "

"The father," Appa said. "Who is he?"

"Me." Hiro answered nervously. "Look, Appa, it's not our fault, really, the-"

Minho moved so fast and grabbed Hiro by the neck, suffocating him. Hiro was pinned to the wall, gasping and wheezing for breath. Heran tried to stop her husband.

"And here I was, thinking you were good enough for my daughter!" Minho yelled, seething. "Turns out, you're just a huge git who probably got Leiko pregnant for fun!"

"Minho," Heran pleaded. "Stop it! You're going to kill him!"

He released Hiro from his grip and went upstairs. Hiro gasped for air. Heran made no move to follow her husband. Gogo rushed to Hiro's side.

"Hiro! Are you okay?" Gogo asked.

"What do you think?" He replied, gritting his teeth. "I jinxed the whole thing now! I'll never get your parents' approval!"

"Hiro," Heran said softly. "What really happened?"

Hiro stared at Heran in surprise. "We were at a college party..."

_Flashback_

_"Don't you think the punch tastes different?" Gogo asked._

_Hiro shrugged. "I don't taste anything wrong with it."_

_So the two went in drinking, despite Gogo's observation. As the hour passes, they both got more and more drowsy, dizzy, and worse, drunk._

_The world around them began to get cloudy, and their words are now slurred. Gogo and Hiro have no idea that they are already and immensely drunk._

_"You wanna dance?" Hiro slurred. He held out his hand to Gogo._

_"Sure, Hiro." Gogo giggled._

_End of Flashback_

"So, you're telling me, that someone spiked the punch and you two didn't know?" Heran asked, after listening to the story.

"Yeah," Gogo answered. "It was an accident. A mistake." She looked her mother in the eye. "But our child is not a mistake. What we did was the wrongdoing."

Heran inwardly smiled. Leiko is really a woman, after all. She was proud of her daughter. Leiko had made the right decision.

"We plan on keeping the baby," Hiro butted in. "That's why we're trying to get your approval. When I get older, we'll get married."

"Not only for the sake of the baby," Gogo added. "Hiro and I... We love each other, even if we realized it only recently. The reason why I care for him, even if he's such a girl sometimes, is because I love him."

Hiro smiles at Gogo. "I care for Gogo too. I always made sure that she was safe, comfortable and all that. But it's not only that."

He took Gogo's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I thought that the reason why I cared for her is because she acts like a sister to me. But I will always stare at her picture, be sad when I see her talk to other guys, feel awkward around her...

"Baymax told me it was puberty, but I realized why it hurts, so, so much."

Gogo frowned. Hiro never told her this. He actually never opened up about what he felt. Hiro didn't really act like he cared, and he usually acts cool. No one could really slip into his walls.

"I needed her. Not just needing, like sexual needing. She gave me compassion, and I don't know, she helped me cope through Tadashi's death." Hiro said with a grin.

Heran nods. She admired his dedication to Gogo. But she had to ask. "What about the baby? What are you going to do?"

"We'll keep it." He replied.

"Don't you think you're not ready for this?"

Hiro and Gogo stared at Heran incredulously. Gogo yelled. "Are you kidding? This," She pointed at her stomach, "is a life. It's my child. If I had been an accident, a mistake, would you have aborted me too?"

That was enough reason for Heran. "Alright, Leiko. You convinced me. Now I'll try to convince your father not to kill Hiro."

The couple stared again at the Korean woman. It was easy enough to convince Gogo's mother, but it will be difficult to convince Minho. He probably hated Hiro.

Heran left the two downstairs and went up to her husband. She knocked on the door. "Minho?"

She opened the door and found him sitting on the bed, hands on his face.

"It's unbelievable," He said. "Leiko's going to be a mom at 20."

"And Hiro is going to be a father at 16." Heran replied. "The kid lost his parents when he was really young, and recently lost his brother. Besides, it was an accident. Someone put alcohol on their drinks at a college party."

"It doesn't make any sense!" Minho yelled. "He's 16! He's fucking younger than our daughter!"

Heran smacked her head in exasperation. "They love each other! That's what matters! They want to keep the baby, Minho! Or are you forgetting that Leiko was once thought of as a mistake too?"

"That was different!"

"Really?" Heran shouted. "I was 17. You were 18. What? Tell me what is the difference!"

Minho stopped, putting an exhausted hand on his forehead. "I promised myself that she wouldn't commit the same mistake."

"We're not always there for her," Heran said, putting her arms around him. "But we could be there for her now. She needs our support."

Minho smiles. "Well, I've always wanted a grandchildren. Although, not this soon."

Heran smiled back. "Then tell them. And apologize to Hiro!"

"I will."

Outside, Gogo puts a hand on her mouth. Hiro stands beside her and wraps her in a comforting hug.

"I was a mistake too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiro almost died! I'm updating tomorrow, don't you worry. Bet you weren't expecting the Gogo thing though. I did warn you before that there are going to be unexpected explosions here and there.<strong>

**What did you guys get for Christmas? I got books! Ah! And my seventh set of earphones as well...**

**Anyways, that's all for today. PEACE AROUND THE WORLD FOR GENERATIONS.**


	11. Untold

**AN: I am fairly amazed how fast my story progresses! Thank you guys for the reviews! It makes me cry with happiness.**

**Hiro: Oh man. That's just sappy.**

**Me: You're sappy when it comes to Gogo!**

**Tadashi: BURN!**

**Me and Hiro: Ah! It's a ghost!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Untold<strong>

Minho knew that the moment he stepped out of the room, something was very, very wrong.

Leiko and Hiro were outside, Leiko staring at the wall blankly and Hiro hugging her. She looked extremely distraught.

"I'm a mistake?" Leiko questioned. Minho knew at once that she heard the conversation.

Heran ran out of the room and stopped when she sees Leiko. She glanced at Minho confusedly and then realized it.

"Honey," Heran said said. "Look, I'm sorry we never told you, but you're not mistake. We love you very much."

Hiro murmured, "Your mom's right, Gogo. They didn't give up on you, did they?"

Leiko then sobbed into Hiro's shoulder. The three other people looked surprised. Leiko Tomago never cried, or show weakness. But here she was, crying like there's no tomorrow.

"It hurts to know that you were just conceived because your parents thought it was fun!" She yelled. "What? You got drunk too? And Appa, you tried to kill Hiro just because he got me pregnant when you yourself fucking did it too!"

Minho was speechless. He knew it was wrong to react by suffocating Hiro. But he was still Leiko's father. Hiro had no right to take her away."Leiko," Minho whispered. "You're my little girl. I just can't accept the fact that you're all grown up, and got yourself pregnant at such a young age."

"I'm twenty, for God's sake!" Leiko shouted. "I'm fucking graduating this year, and no one cares if I'm fucking pregnant, because that won't stop me from graduating!"

"It's not just that!" Minho replied. "Hiro's still young! He's just sixteen! Barely out of school!"

"I think, you'd want to rephrase that, Mr. Tomago." Hiro said coldly. "I'm third year college, and am graduating next year. Alistair Krei wants me to work for him. I think I can support my family just as well."

Minho stared at Hiro in disbelief. "That doesn't change the fact that you're still a minor!"

"I'm marrying Gogo when I turn twenty!" Hiro argued. "I think you should be even more worried if I tell you I'm not supporting the kid!"

"Don't make this about me!" Leiko butt in. "You're just trying to cover up that I was a mistake! Don't change the subject!"

Minho glared at Hiro and Leiko. "Okay then! Run away with him! Prove to me that you don't need me. I'm your father!"

"And I'm your daughter! But I'm not a little girl anymore." Leiko replied. "I can take care of myself, and Hiro can do so too. We're superheroes, for crying out loud. Appa, I do need you, but you won't always be around. I love you and Omma, but I love Hiro too. And you still didn't explain to me that I was, in fact, your accident."

Heran sighed. "Leiko, your Appa and I love you too. We just didn't want you to commit the same mistake we did. And like you said, the baby is not the mistake. It was the act.

"We didn't tell you because we were afraid of how you will react. We're afraid that we'll lose you. It's not everyday you find out that you were created unintentionally.

"Then this came. You did the same wrongdoing. But the difference? You did it because you were drunk, you didn't know what you were doing. Your father and I knew that it was wrong, yet we still did it. That's what made you better than us, Leiko."

Minho looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry, Leiko, Hiro. I don't have the right to be angry because of what you've done. I'm a damnable hypocrite. I'm just concerned on how you'll raise the baby."

Leiko stood up and hugged her parents. Hiro just sat there, unsure of what to do. Minho gestured for him to come join the group hug. So, Hiro also stood up and joined them.

"I'll support you," Minho said. "I'll help you every step of the way."

Leiko beamed at him. "Thanks, Appa."

* * *

><p>After the whole family made up, Hiro excused himself and settled himself outside. He was happy because he finally earned Minho and Heran's approval, but he reckoned that his relationship with them will never be the same.<p>

"Son," Hiro turned his head in surprise. Minho stood there with an apologetic face. "Can we talk? You know, man to man?"

"Uh, sure." Hiro replied.

"You're a good kid. You're good for my daughter," Minho began. "I want you to take care of her. After all, I won't last forever."

"I will."

"That's good to know." Minho replied. "And I'm sorry for, you know, trying to kill you."

Hiro smiled and offered a fist bump. "It's okay Appa. If I was in your place, I'd probably do the same."

The older man returned the smile and fist bumped with him. "Yeah. I guess you would."

* * *

><p>Gogo and Heran watched as the two men made up. They were both shaking their heads, smiling.<p>

"Boys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't be confused with Leiko and Gogo. Her name changes in a accordance with the point of view.<strong>

**I didn't really highlight the whole 'Gogo is a mistake' thing, because it was a random idea and will not make a huge impact in the story's plot. **

**Next up will be Gogo and Hiro's misadventures in pregnancy, so stay tuned!**


	12. The ultrasound and the fainting

**AN: Hi guys! Now, it's time for Gogo and Hiro's misadventures in pregnancy! Sadly, there were no new reviews, so I'll just do the Tadashi face...**

**Tadashi: No. Just no.**

**Me: Aw...**

**Hiro: Isn't Tadashi dead?**

**Me: IT'S A GHOST RUN FOR YOUR LIVES**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: The ultrasound and the fainting<strong>

One month.

Gogo was pregnant for one month. Well, that's one month down and eight more to go! Hiro was very happy and celebrated with his secret stash of gummy bears he hid under a loose floor board (DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TELL AUNT CASS. IT WILL SAVE LIVES).

But that means... It's check up time.

Gogo had been trying to get him to go to the doctor. Hiro agreed, ("Anything for my princess"), but they didn't really have the time. And the only free time was the heavenly Saturday, and as much as Hiro would like to sleep in, he had to get up.

He wasn't going to let Gogo pull the 'The baby is coming!' trick on him.

Besides, she was starting to show the effects of mood swings. Hiro was still not ready for the hormonal imbalance she's probably going to show him next.

"Wake up, Hiro!" Gogo said cheerfully. "C'mon, nerd. We're going to the doctor!"

"I'm up."

Gogo was immediately making a beeline for the bathroom. Yep, being a girl must suck. (**AN: I speak from experience**) She was experiencing morning sickness, and puking in the toilet.

Hiro, on the other hand, was downstairs, eating breakfast quickly. Aunt Cass chuckled as Hiro choked on his bacon.

"You're going to kill yourself at that rate," She said.

"I gotta be fast," He replied. "It's Gogo's first check-up today!"

"Ah, you're excited to see your baby?"

"Of course I'm excited!" Hiro exclaimed, rolling his eyes. He finished off his breakfast just as Gogo was coming down.

"Woah, nerd. You're really excited today." She said, grinning.

Hiro laughed and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Eat fast okay? I wanna arrive at the doctor's office right on time!"

He ran up to take a bath and Gogo chuckled. "And here I was, thinking the nerd will never learn to use wrong grammar."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital just in time. Hiro could barely contain his excitement. He was already jumping in his seat.<p>

"Well, you're offly manic today, Hamada. I could've sworn you partied hard with your secret stash of gummy bears." Gogo smirked. "If you're always like this when you're high on sugar, I would take the candy away."

"Aww..." Hiro moaned. Gogo shoved him and they got out of the car.

"Appointment with Dr. Fu?" Hiro said, tapping the nurse's desk.

"Oh," The nurse replied. "He's on the second floor, third room to the right."

The couple took the stairs and pushed the door open to Dr. Fu's office. A man in his thirties looked up at them and grinned.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Hamada?" He asked. Gogo blushed a bit.

"That's us," Hiro confirmed. "We're here for the ultrasound."

"Mrs. Hamada has a full bladder, right? If not, she needs to drink a lot of water, and wait for a while." Dr. Fu stated.

"Oh, she did drink a lot of water," Hiro replied.

"Alright," The doctor nodded. "What is your name, Mrs.?"

"Gogo," She supplied.

"Well, Gogo, please lie down on the examination bed." Dr. Fu replied. He places a gel on her belly. She shivered at the extreme coolness of the gel.

"This special gel helps in the ultrasound."

Then, the doctor places a small wand onto her belly. "This is called a transducer. It will capture the images of your baby."

Dr. Fu began moving the transducer around her belly and then looking at the monitor of his device. After a while, he says, "And there's your baby!"

Hiro and Gogo scrambles to take a look. They both smiled happily at the screen and Hiro kisses Gogo's forehead in joy.

"I am detecting something quite irregular with the heartbeat." The doctor said.

The smiles fell from their faces. Hiro asked. "What's wrong?"

Dr. Fu didn't say anything and studied the image for a while. Then his face breaks into a grin and he cackled in delight.

"Will you look at that!" He said laughing. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Hamada, you're going to have twins!"

Hiro collapsed.

Gogo stared at Hiro in disbelief. "Unbelievable. He's such a girl sometimes."

Dr. Fu looked at Gogo with uncertainty. "Do you think he'll be alright? That blow from the floor a was a tad hard."

"He survived an attack from a super villain before," Gogo said popping her gum. "He'll be fine."

It was the doctor's turn to look at them in disbelief.

Gogo rolled her eyes. "HIRO HAMADA! THE BABY'S COMING!" She screamed.

Hiro was up and about in no time. Then he smacked his forehead. "I can't believe I fell for that trick again!"

Dr. Fu just blinked and printed out the copy of the babies' image. He informed them that the babies' heartbeat wasn't irregular, and that they were most likely healthy.

"You needed to drink the pregnancy milk, by the way."

Gogo spit out her gum violently. "WHAT?!"

She muttered and grumbled silently, "I hate milk."

Hiro heard it and sniggered. "No wonder you're so short."

Oh. He did not. Gogo punched his arm and he yelped like a puppy who got stuck under the wheel of a car.

"What the hell, woman!" He yelled. "Why is it always violence with you?"

"It's not violence, it's communication." Gogo replied with a victorious smirk.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Says the woman with the hormonal imbalance."

The doctor tries to stifle his laughter and smiled at the young couple's bickering. He prayed silently for them and hoped that they will be able to support their children.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I researched the procedures of ultrasound, which was the last thing I should be researching.<strong>

**This chapter was really fun, because the bickering thing was really funny.**

**The reason why they were called Mr. And Mrs. Hamada, is because... It is kind of awkward to introduce yourself as Hiro Hamada and Gogo Tomago, then mention that you want an appointment for ultrasound.**

**PEACE OU- What do you want, Tadashi?**

**Tadashi: Please change your outro. *pulls off the Tadashi face***

**Me: Aww, this is just too cute... But I'm not budging. Hey, wait a second. Aren't you dead?**

**Tadashi: Is that a trick question?**

**Me: OMIGOD IT'S A GHOST RUN FOR YOUR LIVES HE'LL KILL US AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**


	13. The Danger

**AN: This will be a bit sad, so I'm just gonna wait a bit until you guys get your tissues...**

***Insert on-hold music here***

**If you didn't get your tissue, then just wipe the snot from your nose with the shirt of the person beside you. If you're all alone, wipe it on your own shirt.**

**There. So we are all prepared for the crying and the snot-dripping. **

**Tadashi: This better be good.**

**Me: Trust me. IT. WILL. BE. *cue evil laughter***

**Tadashi: Oh for the love of cupcakes...**

**Me: Wait, YOU'RE A GHOST EVERYONE TAKE COVER TADASHI IS HAUNTING US AGAIN AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: The Danger (13 is an unlucky number. That will explain why this chapter will be depressing)<strong>

This was the second month of Gogo's pregnancy. So far, so good.

Okay, for Gogo, it was good. For Hiro... Not so much.

For one, Gogo's 'hormonal imbalance' had gotten worse. She gets angry for no reason, laughs like crazy or even gets sad without any resolution. Then there is the craving too. Hiro had been losing sleep lately, all because Gogo craves watermelon in the middle of the night.

And being the good soon-to-be-husband-in-four-years he is, he gets up and buys her the stupid fruit. Now he keeps in mind to buy watermelon everyday, because Gogo inhales about three melons a day.

But as they say, happy wife... Happy life. No constant nagging, pulling on the ear and all that. Of course, she wasn't really Hiro's wife, but keeping Gogo happy has been one of his top priorities. He just HAS to keep the hormonal imbalance in check.

And again, so far, so good. Then the spotting came.

* * *

><p>"Hiro, come in here for a sec."<p>

Hiro could hear the terror in her voice. What happened? Random spider or something? (Not that Gogo's afraid of the stupid spider)

He rushed into the bathroom and saw Gogo staring at her bloody... underwear. Now, Hiro has seen Gogo naked a bunch of times, but it's still awkward for the two of them. Especially the underwear stuff.

But today, Hiro made an exception. The bloody underwear is serious. Okay, it's not THAT bloodied, but there are definitely specks of blood. And that worried Hiro.

"Baymax, can you scan Gogo?" Hiro asks his fluffy marshmallow robot. Baymax nods his robotic head and goes to the bathroom. He looks Gogo up and down briefly.

"According to the scan, she is pregnant with twins. Would you like the status of Gogo, or the status of the twins?" Baymax asked.

"Both," Hiro answered.

"Gogo is in perfect health. But she needs more protein. Her stress levels indicate that she is feeling worried." Baymax began," I detected a slight irregularity with the twins. One of them seems to be weak. This infant is in danger of miscarriage."

Hiro and Gogo glanced at each other. Hiro said, "Is there any chance that you might be wrong?"

The robot shook his head. "I am accurate in my scanning. I cannot be wrong."

Hiro puts a hand on his face worriedly. Gogo grabbed his shoulders. "Hiro, you're worrying yourself too much."

"I can't help it!" He said, his voice cracking. "What if we lose one of them? What if we lose both?"

Then he whispered. "I can't afford to lose anyone in my family, ever again. Not after my parents. Not after Tadashi."

Gogo looked at him. "Hiro, pull yourself together! We will make it through this."

She kissed him softly. "I'm not a doctor, but I do know that we will not lose them. We will have our kids, safe and sound." She just stared him in the eye. "Just promise me that you'll be strong enough to go through this."

* * *

><p>Hiro and Gogo immediately had another appointment with Dr. Fu. They informed him of the bleeding and the man's faced scrunched up with worry.<p>

"That is a problem." He muttered.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Gogo muttered sarcastically.

They had another ultrasound, which revealed that one of the twins hasn't been getting a sufficient supply of oxygen and nutrients which weakened it. The healthier twin had been getting all the nutrients.

"I'm prescribing Progestogen for helping in the preventing of the miscarriage." Dr. Fu stated. "I can't fully confirm that your kid will survive, but let's just hope that it will, once you've taken medication."

"Is it possible that we'll lose the other one too?" Hiro asked.

"There is a slight chance," Dr. Fu said. "But mostly, even if you miscarry the other twin, the remaining twin survives."

Hiro and Gogo interlocked their fingers. Then they both bowed their heads, as if in prayer. Dr. Fu did the same, praying that the twins will both survive.

That's why conceiving twins (or triplets, or quadruplets. Take your pick. They're all risky pregnancies) is extremely cautious and risky. The possibility that one baby will get more nutrients than the other is big. Also, there's the miscarriage. Then the chance that if the baby wasn't miscarried, it will have either have autism, Down syndrome, and abnormalities. The other baby will be normal.

But it's better to have a special child than have a miscarriage. It would really hurt to know you lost your own child.

Hiro looked at Gogo, "I promise you. We WILL make it through, no matter what, okay? The little guy can fight this. It's our kid, after all. It will probably have my brains and your punk attitude. It, no, _he _will fight this, and we'll be there to help him, every step of the way."

Dr. Fu smiled slightly at their determination. He looked up at the ceiling, as if seeing heaven. _God, don't let them and me down._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's not that sad. But this is still one of the major conflicts that arise during pregnancies.<strong>

**I speak from experience. It's not that I got pregnant before, I'm fourteen for God's sake...**

**One of my aunts lost her baby because of spotting, AKA vaginal bleeding. One of my grandparents' sister had three miscarriages before having two successful pregnancies, one of the babies being born at 7 months, which is quite risky. She lost another baby in her last pregnancy.**

**Another relative of mine had twins. One of them was normal, and the other was a special child. All because the healthy twin was too selfish to share her nutrients...**

**And I had to research the stupid medicine for miscarriages too, and my mom looks at me awkwardly whenever I ask questions about pregnancy.**

**Anyway, that's a long author's note. Keep in touch if you wanna know what happens next.**

**Peace ou- Fred, what are you doing?**

**Fred: I'm trying to control the microbots with telekinesis. *stares at the microbots***

**Me: That's stupid.**

**Fred: *GASP* It's called 'selective understanding'.**

**Me: Ugh, fine. PEACE OUT HOME DA- OMIGOD IT'S TADASHI'S SPIRIT COMING FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE UNDERWORLD RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Tadashi: Unbelievable.**


	14. Yet another problem arises

**AN: I didn't really plan on making the last chapter depress you, so I'm sorry (not really). But I will assure you that I don't plan on killing any characters (yet).**

**Tadashi: Finally, someone is joining me.**

**Me: Be grateful. Hey, aren't you a ghost?**

**Tadashi: Yes, yes I am.**

**Me: OMG IT'S A GHOST RUN!**

**Hiro: Uh, okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Yet another problem arises<strong>

Gogo had the medication for a few weeks, leading up to the third month. The bleeding intensified for a few days, but considerably lessened, and finally stopping. When Hiro informed Dr. Fu of this, the man was very happy.

_"Dr. Fu, the bleeding stopped." Hiro said over the phone._

_The man was silent, making Hiro dread the answer. "Doctor?"_

_"THAT'S GREAT!" Dr. Fu screamed through the phone. "That means that the weaker twin has been stabilized and is recieving proper nutrients! Congratulations, your baby will survive!"_

The moment Gogo and the others had been informed, there were shouts of joy and delight all throughout SFIT. And naturally, Gogo and Hiro were celebrating there.

But when the job calls, it cannot always be ignored. Especially if you're a superhero.

* * *

><p>"The notorious Garry the gutter has escaped! Everyone, be cautious of this mass murderer. Do not stay out until midnight, or you'll be the next victim!"<p>

This... Garry the gutter has been all over the news. Apparently, he's an insane guy who killed a lot of people in his day. He's been imprisoned for fourteen years, and he somehow escaped the custody of the San Fransokyo police. And now that he's at large, no one, absolutely no one, is safe from the clutches of this madman.

Of course, who was given the task of capturing Garry? Three guesses who?

Big Hero 6, that's who!

Why would they give the task to ordinary policemen who do nothing but doze off at work, corrupt money, be in league with a criminal... It's all too risky if they gave the job to the police task force.

And since the job has been given to the Big Hero 6... Well, let's just say that one wasn't too happy to be excluded from the job...

* * *

><p>"No! I absolutely, certainly, and definitely refuse to let you go with us!" Hiro yelled at Gogo.<p>

The adrenaline junkie had been insisting that the rest of the team needed her to watch their backs. Her speed was one of the biggest advantages of the group. But since her condition is delicate, Hiro did not let Gogo join them in catching Garry.

"Hiro, I'm always the one watching your back! If I don't go with you, who knows what will happen? I can't just let you go! Please, let me come with you!" Gogo pleaded.

Hiro shook his head. "Gogo, you're pregnant! This chase is going to increase the chance of you losing the twins! Besides, I have Baymax, and our friends! I'll be perfectly fine, even if you're not there."

Gogo sighed in defeat. "Alright, I'll let you go, but just because I trust you to keep yourself safe. I'm not gonna let these kids grow up without their daddy." She kissed him softly but sweetly.

He smiled. "I promise you that I'll be back in one piece. Don't wait up for me."

So, Hiro and the rest of the team headed out to catch Garry, leaving Gogo alone to worry about them.

* * *

><p>The team easily found Garry. Why?<p>

An alley held a lot of screaming, and so, Baymax swooped down to intercept the guy. Wasabi was screaming in fright as they suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Will you be quiet?" Hiro hissed at him. "You're going to give away our position!"

"Sorry, you know I hate heights!"

The team hid and saw a middle-aged man drive his knife through the throat of a whimpering woman. She wore shorts and held a Japanese umbrella that she uses to hit the guy. Hiro gasped and recognized the woman from that last bot fight of his, two years ago. It was the referee.

Blood splattered everywhere and the man cackled evilly. The woman's limp body fell to the ground with a thump, and Wasabi gulped.

Hiro clenched his fist, "Come on. While he's distracted."

Baymax did his rocket fist thing and it hit the man on the head. The man didn't fall, but instead turned his head around. There was already a gash on his head, and blood was pouring out of it.

"Give it up, Garry." Hiro said. "Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being, but for tonight, I'll make an exception."

Garry laughed. His face was truly horrible. They were filled with scars, and he had grown a beard that covers the lower part of his face. He wore a prison outfit. He had piercings, and he definitely had the eyes of a delusional man.

"Do you really think, that just because you had armor on, you'll be safe from my beautiful knives?" He asked.

"Oh, you want knives?" Wasabi yelled. "I got laser ones! Let's see how well you do with them!"

Hiro shot his friend a glare. "Look, Garry, you can just come quietly. But if you resist, I won't hesitate to let my friends and my robot attack you."

Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi were a bit surprised at Hiro's tone and words, but they supposed that threatening the man is better than trying to show weakness. Garry might kill them easily if they let their guard down.

Garry suddenly raised his hands. "Fine! I surrender! I can see that you will overpower me!"

Hiro looked at the others uncertainly. "Alright, I'm coming over ther-" He didn't finish his sentence, because as soon as he stepped out into the open, Garry pulled out a gun swiftly and shot him in the gut.

The last thing Hiro saw was Honey Lemon throwing chem balls at the man, Wasabi shouting, and Fred leaning over him, before the world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now that... Was also unexpected. I just feel so depressed today so I gave you guys an awfully depressing chapter...<strong>

**There WILL be a character death in this story, and you guys can guess who it was who'll die, and you'll probably hate me for this.**

**Tadashi: Author, why did you kill off my brother?**

**Me: BECAUSE REASONS!**

**Tadashi: O-o-okay...**


	15. Immortals, just not for long

**AN: Yup. A lot of people probably hate me now. And you guys guessed who'll die! Congratulations, here's your ticket to Hiro's funeral.**

**Tadashi: Oh, that's great! Now I won't be alone. My little bro and I... off to haunt the world. HAMADA POWER!**

**Me: Tadashi, you just get weirder everyday...**

**OOPS! Almost forgot.**

**Guys, prepare the tissues, the ice cream and the cold medicine. This will make you all cry because I'm cruel like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Immortals, just not for long<strong>

Hiro made the news. After Garry's capture, word about one of the Big Hero 6 being shot to death spread like fire.

And Gogo caught the fire.

She was immediately running to the hospital, after Honey Lemon broke the news to her. Aunt Cass was running too. They didn't mind using the car. They could run a thousand miles per hour.

She really couldn't believe it. Just one night, ONE NIGHT, that she didn't come with them, and Hiro gets shot!

After Garry the gutter's capture, Hiro was rushed to the hospital. He was barely alive, and lost a lot of blood. The bullet damaged his innards, specifically, the liver. It was a very fatal wound.

"Where's the room for that superhero guy?" Gogo burst out as soon as they arrived.

A nurse raised her eyebrow, "What, you a fan or something?" She asked sarcastically.

Gogo glared at the infuriating and insolent nurse. "I'm his WIFE. Now, where is he?!"

"Really?" The nurse continued. "You'll pretend to be his wife? You don't even know his name!"

"And you do?!" She shot back. "I need to get to him! He needs me!"

The nurse called for the security and told them to get her out of the hospital, not before the stupid git and pathetic excuse for the nurse got hit by a piece of metal on the head.

"Ow!" The nurse glared at Fred. "What was that for?"

"Why aren't you letting her in? She's my buddy's love life!" Fred glared. "Come on Gogo."

Fred, Gogo and Aunt Cass made their way to the operating room, where Honey Lemon and Wasabi were sitting, and looking sadly on the floor.

"Gogo, we are so, so sorry." Honey Lemon began.

"I hate myself." Gogo replied. "I should've been there for him! But no, I got fucking pregnant and here is Hiro, almost killed!"

"Don't blame it on the kids," Wasabi said gently. Gogo just started to sob and sank to the floor. The rest of the team looked at each other on surprise.

Gogo Tomago never showed weakness.

"I just can't accept the fact that our kids might grow up without their dad." She sighed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a doctor comes out, looking grim. They all looked at him expectantly. He heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, but he didn't make it."

Gogo wanted to scream. Gogo wanted to die with him. Why? Why Hiro? Why now, now that things are already looking up? Don't they deserve even an ounce of happiness? Did Hiro not sacrifice enough?"

"Who wants to... say goodbye to him first?" The doctor asked.

Aunt Cass looked like she wanted to go first, but thought better of it, and let Gogo say goodbye first.

Gogo locked the door behind her. She trudged onto the bed. Hiro's body was still connected to the machines, and the bullet extracted from him was on a Petri dish.

"I hate you." She clenched her fists. "I HATE YOU, HIRO HAMADA!

"Why did you leave me? You told me, that we'll be together on this pregnancy thing? We're supposed to get married! You're supposed to love a long life!"

She sobbed onto his chest. "Hiro, I can't lose you, like I lost Tadashi. Please... JUST COME BACK TO ME!

"What would your aunt feel, Hiro? She lost another nephew! And our friends, they lost you too, just like we've lost Tadashi! And we should be having an amazing life, if this didn't happen! We're going to have twins, Hiro! So please... Get up!"

Gogo began to cry uncontrollably on the floor. "Hiro... Hiro... Please... I need you."

She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. It was a futile attempt. Hiro will never wake up. He will never see his kids. He will never see the daylight again. All because of that bastard, Garry the gutter.

Gogo softly touched Hiro's pale face and kissed his cold lips for the last time. Then, she reached for his hand and grasped it, before laying her head on his chest.

Then, something surprised her.

_Ba-bump! Ba-bump!_

He's... He's breathing!

She checked his pulse, and there it was! There was blood flowing in those veins. The pulse was weak, but definitely there.

Gogo gasped in relief and opened the door, startling her friends and the doctor.

"Guys, Hiro is still alive!"

The doctor's eyes widened and her friends broke into relieved sobs and cheers. The doctor ran in the room, and they could here the doctor's laughter.

He ran out of the room with a huge smile on his face. "He's alive! It's a miracle!"

Fred cheered, Wasabi hugged Gogo and Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass were jumping in happiness.

It was a miracle indeed. Maybe, Hiro wasn't really ready to die just yet. He was immortal. Just not for long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Admit it guys, you were happy. Look, I'm not cruel. There IS a character death, but I brought him back to life!<strong>

**Seriously, this whole, presumed death thing happens in real life. **

**So... Viola, Hiro is alive, nada nada...**

**Tadashi: Aww... You really had me going there.**

**Hiro: Not a chance, big brother. I don't plan on leaving my kids yet.**

**Me: IT'S A GHOST RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IT'S A ROGUE SPIRIT FROM THE UNDERWORLD HE'S THE EXTRA IN WALKING DEAD RUN**

**Tadashi: Okay, these AN's get weirder by every update.**


	16. Not yet time

**AN: Okay, Hiro is not dead. Tadashi's really depressed right now...**

**Tadashi: I thought I'd finally have someone to talk to. WAH!**

**Me: You are talking to me.**

**Tadashi: But you're not a ghost!**

**Me: Well, you're one! *realization dawns* OMG IT'S A GHOST RUN **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Not yet time<strong>

Hiro opened his eyes to a white room. There was nothing in sight but bright light. He was floating in a huge white abyss.

"Hello?" He croaked.

With a start, he realized he was naked. His clothes were practically missing. Suddenly, a door appears below him.

Gravity immediately sucked him to the door and he screamed. Hiro fell through the door, and images started appearing.

There was an image of the earth burning. Then, plants were starting to appear and then dinosaurs were walking through the face of the earth. The image started to be more familiar. People were appearing, technology advancing!

Then, he was seeing himself being born. He saw his parents dying. He saw himself going through school. He saw Tadashi's death. He saw himself die.

After that, Hiro saw himself holding a baby. Gogo was beside him, likewise holding a little infant. They were happily rocking the twins to sleep.

The image started to dissipate as his feet touched the ground. Hiro stares at the last image, him dying of old age. He tried to reach out for it, but it burst into flames and the ashes floated away.

Suddenly, fabric started to wrap around Hiro, a white robe. Figures began to appear and Hiro gasped.

"Hiro, welcome." Tadashi smiled at him. Hiro ran to his brother and hugged him.

"Tadashi! I never thought I'd see you again!" Tadashi gave Hiro a fist bump, then led Hiro out of the room.

"Hiro, I want you to meet Mom and Dad," He said gently.

A Caucasian woman and a Japanese man stood outside the white room, smiling. Hiro realized that he looked like his mom, even if he had his father's hair and eyes. Tadashi looked more like their father.

Hiro ran to them and hugged them. "Mom! Dad! I can't believe I'm seeing you after so long!"

Dad smiles at him. "We've missed you too, son."

"I've got so much to tell you!"

Hiro began telling his parents about his whole life, after they passed away. Tadashi filled some of the parts Hiro forgot about. Then, Hiro began telling them about the twins. His parents were a bit surprised.

"Getting someone pregnant at sixteen," Tadashi muttered. "Hiro, you are unbelievable."

Hiro grins. "I'm on a roll, big brother. And there is no stopping me!"

"You said that before, after the bot fight." Tadashi smirked.

Dad pats Hiro's back. "Bot fighter, huh? I was a bot fighter before. I quit when I met your mother."

Hiro smirked at Tadashi. "See? Even Dad bot fights!"

Mom and Tadashi looked at each other exasperatedly before simultaneously saying, "Unbelievable."

"By the way, I'm having twins!" Hiro grinned. "They're probably going to be a handful. I'm sure Gogo will be able to take care of them," Hiro finished. His parents realized that their son had no intention of going back.

They gave him a sad smile. Mom spoke, "Hiro... As much as we want you to stay, you have to go back."

Hiro began to look desperate. "But Mom! I want to stay here with you! Please."

Tadashi ruffled his hair. "Look, little brother, your mission is not over yet. Someone is still waiting for you. Aunt Cass needs you. Your friends need you." Then he hugged Hiro. "Your kids need you."

Dad suddenly waved his hand and Hiro peered through. He was surprised to see Gogo sobbing and yelling at him to wake up.

_She sobbed onto his chest. "Hiro, I can't lose you, like I lost Tadashi. Please... JUST COME BACK TO ME!_

_"What would your aunt feel, Hiro? She lost another nephew! And our friends, they lost you too, just like we've lost Tadashi! And we should be having an amazing life, if this didn't happen! We're going to have twins, Hiro! So please... Get up!"_

_Gogo began to cry uncontrollably on the floor. "Hiro... Hiro... Please... I need you."_

_She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her jacket. It was a futile attempt. Hiro will never wake up. He will never see his kids. He will never see the daylight again. All because of that bastard, Garry the gutter._

_Gogo softly touched Hiro's pale face and kissed his cold lips for the last time. Then, she reached for his hand and grasped it, before laying her head on his chest._

"Honey, we'll see you again. But for now, they needed you." His family hugged him.

"Okay," Hiro said with the smile. "But promise me that you'll always be with me."

"Oh, Hiro. We never left your side."

Hiro waved goodbye as a bright light takes him. He felt like he was being sucked in and the light faded away. He groaned softly and opened his eyes.

He sat up with difficulty and adjusted his eyes.

He was in the hospital. Machines were attached to him. Hiro looked to the side and saw Gogo sleeping peacefully on a bench.

Hiro winced. Gogo shouldn't stay at the hospital. What if she catches a disease?

"Gogo," He whispered, his voice hoarse and cracking. "Gogo, wake up."

She gave a sudden gasp and rushed to his side. Her voice was filled with joy. "Hiro!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phinbellafan2298 thank you!<strong>

**Okay, so she kinda allowed me to do the heaven thing, so this is the recognition. **

**I didn't quite copy the whole heaven thing, of course. I added my own twist of Hiro falling through a portal of knowledge first... Three guesses where I got the idea... If you watch anime...**

**So... There's the story! Review and stuff!**

**PEACE OU- TADASHI DON'T TOUCH MY POCKET WATCH IT'S EXPENSIVE LIKE YOUR TOILET IN HEAVEN DAAAAASSSSSHHHHHIIIIIIII!**


	17. Only a man in a funny red sheet

**AN: Hello and HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! It's about one am tonight, and I'm just gonna update cuz my voice is hoarse from all the singing and stuff.**

**Tadashi: You have a horrible singing voice.**

**Me: I do not have a horrible singing voice. You, on the other hand can't even sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star without scaring Hiro away!**

**Hiro: It was... terrifying...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Only a man in a funny red sheet<strong>

Hiro recovered quickly from his bullet wound. He still carries a cane for support, and Gogo teases him for looking like an old man. Occasionally, the bullet wound aches, but after almost a month, it was nothing but a dull throb to Hiro.

There is one slight problem, though...

After the news of Hiro's shooting incident, word leaked. A lot of people saw who he really was under the mask. Now, he can barely walk through any place without being asked by people if he was 'Hero'.

So now, he was wearing a baggy hoodie to hide his face. Also, it wouldn't hurt to have a haircut. He had his hair styled just like Tadashi would wear it. Now, the people don't recognize him.

Today, Hiro and Gogo are going out to buy maternity clothes. Gogo wouldn't fit in her clothes anymore. She complained about how fat she was getting.

"This dress looks perfect on you," Hiro said, holding up a wide, flowery dress. Gogo wrinkled her nose with disgust.

"Hiro, that is just revolting." She said with a glare.

"Hey, just saying." He shrugged. "Come on. We've already been here all day, and you still didn't pick anything, just because they're either too flowery, too wide, too colorful, too hot, or too simple."

Gogo glared at him even more and weaves through the collection of clothes. She found a nice pair of pants and threw it in the cart. She grabbed a couple of wide shirts and added them.

Hiro chuckled. "Gogo, you need dresses. It will be difficult to fit yourself in those pants when you grew to be Baymax."

She punched him in the gut. "Just shut up."

"Just saying," He replied whistling innocently. Way too innocently.

Gogo dragged a hand through his once thick hair. "I miss your hair. It used to be so messy. Now it's as neat as a uniform."

"Well," Hiro muttered. "You know I couldn't risk revealing myself to the public." He kisses her softly and began to choose another dress from the rack.

"Look! This one is just perfect!" Hiro snickered as Gogo swelled in anger. He gave her a dress with teddy bear designs.

"Hiro, I swear to every divine being above that I'll kill you, bring you back to life, then kill you again." She threatened.

He shrugged again. "You really do need dresses. Come on. It's not like you'd be sexy forever."

"Say that again."

"It's not like you'd be sexy forever." Hiro repeated.

Gogo punched him. Hiro winced and yelped in pain. "OW! Gogo, you are one insane, short woman."

"Do you seriously like annoying me while I'm experiencing hormonal imbalance?" Gogo said frankly.

"Uh, let's not answer that." Hiro muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

They continued to look for pregnancy clothes.

* * *

><p>"You know, Hiro, I've never been scared in my life. That was, until you almost died," Gogo suddenly said. They were at home, Gogo eating watermelon, Hiro reading.<p>

He looked up. "Why are you suddenly bringing this up?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just realized how hard life would be for us.

"We're superheroes. We never know, when we'll die. Who would be there for our children?"

Hiro moved over to her and hugged her from behind. "Gogo, I'll never leave you again. I love you and the kids too much to stay away."

Gogo smiled and cherished the feeling of his arms around her. "Yeah. But who will take care of our kids, just in case we get involved in another accident?"

Hiro withdrew his arms and put a hand on his chin, thoughtfully. "Aunt Cass can take care of them, but with the cafe to run, I hardly think that she had time for kids."

"Our friends are out of the equation too," Gogo said. "I guess my parents wouldn't mind the twins. They're young and still healthy, they wouldn't have any problem raising them."

The couple sighed. Life was hard for them. As a superhero, you never know when your life or power will be taken from you. But when either of those two are taken, you lose just about everything.

"What should we name our kids?" Hiro suddenly asked.

Gogo shrugged. "Dunno."

"Dunno is not a word."

"Yes it is."

"It's not."

"Nerd."

"Adrenaline junkie."

"Robotics freak."

"Speed geek."

"Doofus."

"Dork."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Hiro's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey!"

Gogo giggled. "Yeah, but you're MY dork."

"Possessive much?" He asked, kissing her softly.

"Yeah."

Hiro and Gogo laughed. Hiro said, "My question still stands. What should we name the kiddos?"

"If it's a boy, I definitely want to name him Tadashi." Gogo replied. "If it's a girl... How about Yuki?"

Hiro nodded. "That's a good name. But what if we both have girls, or boys?"

"Guess we'll figure that out later on." Gogo replied.

As the tension dissipated, the two went on calling each other ridiculous nicknames and kissing. And coming up with stupid baby names.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was reading the reviews, and I'm kinda annoyed at those guys who didn't read chapter fifteen and stopped at fourteen. Just because Hiro died.<strong>

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**Tadashi: Ooh... Nice pocket watch.**

**Me: NO DASHI DON'T TOUCH THAT IT'S AN ANTIQUE FROM THAT SHOP NEAR THE GROCERY STORE DDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!**

**Tadashi: Haha, sweet.**

**Me: Fuck you. Fuck you with a balloon stick.**

**Sorry about the profanities, guys.**

**Peace out guys.**


	18. Hakuro's Death

**AN: I want to thank you guys first for all your support. I'm really glad that you guys like this story and all.**

**Tadashi: Yep, she's sappy.**

**Me: You want sappy? Why don't you check out your little brother?**

**Hiro: *kissing Gogo* What?**

**Tadashi: Eww! Little brother, get a room!"**

**Hiro: Get a girlfriend!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Hakuro's Death<strong>

Gogo woke up to a fine and beautiful day. Of course, morning sickness came and ruined the morning with a fresh shot of puke.

"Morning, milady." Hiro said, mock bowing as she descended from the stairs.

Gogo rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah. Good morning to you too."

Hiro grinned and they sat down. They began to eat breakfast, which had a serving of eggs , ham and watermelon, when Aunt Cass suddenly said, "Gogo, someone's looking for you at the cafe."

Gogo wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Who was he?"

"He said he was James Hakuro."

She nodded and Hiro said, "I'm coming with you." Gogo shrugged and let him tag along.

A thirty year-old man sat on one of the tables of the cafe. He wore a suit, and his hair was slicked back.

"You're the girl my dad told us about." James said. "He described you, if that's what you want to know."

He held out his hand to Gogo. "I'm James Hakuro, dad's youngest son. I suppose he's told you about my older brother, George."

"If you meant like the son he had in his teenage years, then yeah, he's told me about him." Gogo replied.

James grinned. "Yep, it is you."

Then he turned to Hiro. "And you must be the dad of her baby." He held out his hand as well and Hiro shook it.

"What are your names?" James asked.

"I'm Gogo Tomago, and that dork over there is Hiro Hamada." Gogo answered.

James nodded. "Okay, I'll just make this quick." He took a deep breath. "Dad passed away three days ago. He wanted me to let you know about his death, and he wants you to write a eulogy for him."

Gogo stared at James. "What, are you serious? I barely know Douglas, why the heck should I write a eulogy for him?"

"Well, he did help you. Is that not enough?" He replied.

"Alright." She muttered. "When is his funeral?"

"The day after tomorrow. Sunday? The funeral's gonna be held at the SF cemetery."

Gogo just nodded and James Hakuro made his leave.

* * *

><p>"Who's Douglas?" Hiro asked, once James left.<p>

"He's this guy in his seventies who convinced me to keep the baby. You know, thoroughly convinced me." Gogo answered.

"Oh. Are you coming to the funeral, then?"

"I don't know." Gogo answered truthfully. "I guess I will. Hakuro did change my mind for the better."

Hiro smiled at her. "That's my Gogo. I'll come with you tomorrow, gotta make sure that you're okay."

"Well," Gogo said, "I gotta make a eulogy for Douglas."

* * *

><p>The next day, Gogo and Hiro attended Douglas Hakuro's funeral. There were a few people attending, but Gogo recognized James from the crowd. He waved them over.<p>

"Thanks for coming," He whispered as Gogo and Hiro stood beside him.

A bunch of people began their eulogies, saying that Douglas was a good and inspirational man. His son, George, said that Douglas was the best father, because even though George was a mistake, he never felt like one.

A few more people said their eulogies, and then, it was her turn.

Gogo cleared her throat. "Uh, hi. My name is Gogo Tomago. I'm not really his relative, and I actually barely know him, but Mr. Hakuro made a huge impact in my life.

"Recently, I got pregnant by accident," Gogo ignored the disgusted looks the people gave her.

"My boyfriend convinced me to keep the kids, but I was still in doubt. That's when I met Douglas.

"I was in a drugstore, about to buy a pregnancy test. He saw me, and asked me of the pregnancy was unintentionally done. I told him yes. Then he began to tell me the story of how he himself was a mistake, and how he felt so unwanted by his family. He told me about his son, George too.

"He inspired me to keep the baby." Gogo ended.

Hiro stared at her in disbelief. James and George both grinned and mouthed thank you. The people applauded and as Gogo stepped down, people began to pat her back.

* * *

><p>Only when they got home did Gogo's tears began to fall. Hiro hugged her and she cried onto his shoulder.<p>

"Hiro, promise me, you'll never leave me."

Hiro just hugged Gogo tighter. He didn't know why she was crying. But whatever it is, death was the one to blame.

"I'm gonna miss the old man," She murmured. "I met him once, but I'll miss him. Why?"

"Because that man helped you." Hiro assured. "Now, get some rest."

He led Gogo up the stairs and laid her down. Gogo stares up the ceiling and Hiro lays beside her.

"I'll name one of our kids, Hakuro. If we both have boys, I'll name the other one Hakuro," Gogo said out of the blue.

Hiro smiled. "Now that is a perfect name."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why is Gogo acting like a crybaby? Blame the hormones. When women are pregnant, they tend to be more emotional than normal. <strong>

**Hiro: Yep. You got that right. Gogo's hormonal imbalance is driving me crazy.**

**Tadashi: Aww... How pitiful.**

**Hiro: Shut up, Dashi.**

**Oh well, Hakuro is dead. Let's all mourn for him.**

**Again, thank you for the heart-warming reviews. I love you guys. Stay awesome and all that.**

**Please check out the Big Hero 6 crack by sarah valle. It's hilarious, and really funny. **

**REVIEW!**

**PEACE OU-HIRO WHATCHA DOIN WITH MY BOOKS NO THAT'S ALLEGIANT THAT'S THE BEST NEW BOOK I'VE GOT NO DASHI DON'T TEAR APART MY BOOKS I'LL KILL YOU YARR**

**Tadashi: Haha, sweet.**


	19. We find out the babies' genders

**AN: Ah! Reviews are sssoooo fun to read... Anyways, Gogo was five months pregnant in the last chapter. This is set a month after Hakuro's death. **

**I know, you guys cried at his funeral... OMIGOD MATTHEW STOP BLOWING THE DAMNABLE HORN I AM TRYING TO WRITE**

**Whew, my cousin is being a real pain today.**

**Tadashi: Hahaha poor author.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Tadashi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: What part of shut up do you not understand?**

**Tadashi: The shut up bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: We find out the babies' genders <strong>

Today was the big day. Hiro and Gogo are going to find out the genders of their babies. They set up another appointment with Dr. Fu.

Gogo was currently staring at the mirror. "Hiro. I'm fat."

Hiro groaned. Not this AGAIN. "Gogo, you're pregnant, not fat."

"Well, I'll get fat after when I'm lactating." She replied. "Seriously, I'm so fat right now. I can't even fit in my clothes anymore."

"That's because you're wearing your normal clothes, not your maternity clothes." Hiro tried to stifle a giggle as Gogo attempted to fit in her jeans.

But he burst into laughter when he heard the ripping sound of his girlfriend's jeans.

"That's it!" Gogo yelled in anger. She began muttering words that are unwelcome in heaven and began rummaging for her clothes in the closet. She pulled out one of her dresses and put it on, all the while grumbling very colorful language under her breath.

Hiro himself was getting dressed up in a hoodie and baggy shorts. He wore his World Balance sneakers (in case you haven't noticed, that was the official brand of Hiro's shoes) and brushed his hair a bit.

"Ugh, why do you get to dress up normally?" Gogo demanded.

"Uh, because I'm a boy and boys don't get pregnant?" Hiro answered sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes in response. "Fine." Then she tapped her chin. "Hey, what if we make a bet? I bet that we'll both have boys. If I'm right, you're treating me to an Italian restaurant every Saturday."

Hiro shrugged. "Okay then. I'll bet that we'll have a boy and a girl. If I'm right, you won't get watermelon for three weeks."

"What? You don't want girls?" Aunt Cass suddenly appeared from the doorway.

Gogo just shrugged. "Hey, I just don't feel like we're having girls. It's not like I don't want girls."

Aunt Cass nodded. "I'm betting on both girls. If I win, Hiro gets to clean the bathroom for a month."

"Aww... But Aunt Cass," Hiro moaned.

"No buts," Aunt Cass scolded. "You two better go. You might miss the appointment."

She ushered the young couple down the stairs and outside the cafe. She bid them goodbye and told Gogo to call her parents once they find out about the genders.

* * *

><p>They arrived just in time. Dr. Fu was practically waiting outside the hospital and was jumping with excitement. "Oh, I can't wait to find out!"<p>

Hiro and Gogo grimaced. They both glanced at each other, obviously nervous because of the bets' consequences.

Gogo was told to lie down the examination bed. Dr. Fu did the same procedures that he did when she had the ultrasounds from before.

Dr. Fu raised his eyebrows. "You cut your hair, Mr. Hamada."

Hiro gulped. "So you've noticed."

The man chuckled. "It's hard not to. If you had your messy hair, you could've been mistaken for the superhero they call Hero." He looked to Hiro as if expecting an explanation.

"That's one of the reasons why I cut my hair," Hiro replied. "People kept asking me if I was Hero, so I cut my hair so the attention will go away."

"But you're not Hero?"

"No," Hiro snorted.

Dr. Fu nodded in understanding and proceeded to place the special gel on Gogo's belly and placed the transducer as well. He studied the images appearing on the screen.

Gogo and Hiro were praying instead that their bets were right. Especially Hiro. He was in grave danger.

"One of them is a boy," Dr. Fu announced. Hiro let out a breath. Okay, Aunt Cass is wrong. But there is still a chance that Gogo is right.

"The other one is... A boy as well!"

Gogo yelled, "YES!"

Hiro groaned. Now he had to treat Gogo to an Italian restaurant every Saturday.

Gogo smirked at him. "I guess you'll have to treat me to a restaurant."

"Yeah, yeah." Hiro muttered. "Yep. I knew it. The divine beings hate me."

"Oh come on. At least Aunt Cass didn't win."

"I'd rather scrub the toilet than treat you to the restaurants every Saturday." Hiro retorted.

"Fine," Gogo blew a breath. "Every Saturday of the third week, then. Sounds fine?"

"Fair enough," Hiro muttered.

After that, Gogo immediately called her parents and her friends about the news. Hiro, on the other hand, began saving money for the restaurant thing. Oh, how pitiful.

The day began to go on. Hiro and Gogo told Aunt Cass that she lost the bet entirely. She didn't care though. Aunt Cass was a bit disappointed that they were all boys.

"Oh don't worry. Hiro and I will give another shot for a girl, next time." Gogo said jokingly.

Hiro turned red afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that a lot of you was disappointed because the twins are both boys, but you see, it's kind of essential for the sequel. <strong>

**Yes, I do plan on making a sequel. **

**This story has four more remaining updates so stay tuned.**

**PEACE OU- NO DASHI THAT'S A RARE BOOK DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH IT NO HIRO STOP YOUR BROTHER NO DASHI DON'T TOUCH THAT IT'S VINTAGE OMIGOD WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME THE WORLD IS CRUEL DDDDDDAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!**

**Tadashi: Oh how pitiful.**


	20. Baby names and randomness

**AN: I'm so inspired by the reviews to write, so I'll give you this chapter because I love you guys.**

**Anyway, I already have names for the kids, which I came up with in the bathroom a few hours ago...**

**Tadashi: One of them is definitely gonna be named after me.**

**Me: What makes you think that?**

**Tadashi: Uh, duh. You mentioned it in the story.**

**Hakuro: And the other one is going to be called Hakuro.**

**Me: Yeah yeah. If you guys are wrong, you'll be banned from the story FOREVER! *dramatic music and evil laugh* Oookayyy... maybe not forever...**

**Tadashi: I know you love us!**

**Me: Sure. Now get out of the story before I change my mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Baby names and randomness<strong>

Gogo and Hiro are very excited. FINALLY. After a whole month of coming up with ridiculous and senseless baby names... They finally decided on what they would name the babies!

Now if you want to know what happened the whole month...

*_Flashback*_

_Gogo and Hiro are currently clothes shopping for baby clothes. They were weaving through piles of pajamas and bonnets._

_Some people are giving them dirty looks, of course._

_"Um, Gogo?" Hiro asked nervously._

_"Oh, hush." She replied. "Ignore them. After all, it's not everyday you sees pregnant twenty year-old woman and a sixteen year-old boy shopping for baby stuff."_

_"Why do you get to be a woman?"_

_She smirked. "Hey, you're the teenager here, not me."_

_Hiro glared at her and huffed. "Fine. What do we name our kids?"_

_"Easy, Tadashi and Hakuro." Gogo answered as she looked for a nice shirt to match the little shorts with. She found a shirt and held it up. "What do you think of this?"_

_That was the first time Hiro brought up the subject after the ultrasound._

* * *

><p><em>The second time was when they were at the SFIT college.<em>

_"Gogo, have you decided on what to name your kids?" Wasabi asked._

_"Yeah, Tadashi and Hakuro." Gogo replied absentmindedly as she studied the blueprints of her bike once again._

_Hiro rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Wasabi. I never agreed to those names." He carried a box of cranks, gears and plugs in his lab._

_Fred suddenly seemed to light up. "Hey, how about Flameo? That's a great name for a boy!"_

_"Yeah," Gogo said then glared at Fred. "For a boy monster you mean!"_

_The school mascot shrugged and looked to Honey Lemon. "Honey Lemon, what do you think?"_

_She squared her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not really good with names, so I'll just leave that to you guys."_

_"I know what you mean," Fred replied. "I'm horrible with names too!"_

_"Gee, what makes you say that?" Gogo said sarcastically._

* * *

><p><em>The third time the third time the subject of naming kids was brought up, it was when Hiro and Gogo were home.<em>

_"Gogo, are you sure you want to name our kids after Tadashi and Hakuro?" Hiro asked. "Cause, I kinda had a few good names in mind."_

_Gogo looked at him expectantly. "Then what do you suggest?"_

_"I don't know," He scratched his head. "We can mix together the names Tadashi and Hakuro for one kid. The other kid can be named after us."_

_"Well, I'm all for the mixing," She answered. "But I don't think I want to call one of our sons 'Hirogo'._

_Hiro chuckled. "I can't believe you came up with a name already."_

_"Actually, that was Honey Lemon's ship name for us."_

_"Oh."_

_She giggled at his confused face. "I guess we could give a shot at mashing up Tadashi and Hakuro. It's gonna be weird... It's like coming up with a ship name for them..."_

_Hiro laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, you're right."_

_The couple began to think of different ways of mixing together the names of people who inspired them._

_"Takuro?" Gogo asked._

_"Dashiko?" Hiro shrugged._

_"Hadashi?"_

_"Kurodashi?" _

_"Actually, Kurodashi sounds nice." Gogo admitted. Hiro shook his head in reply. They tried a few more combinations until Hiro yelled, "EUREKA!"_

_"Well, at least you're not running around naked..." Gogo muttered._

_Hiro ignored her comment. "I know! What about Kuroshi? We remove the u, then replaced the r with a y, then we'll have the name Kyoshi!" _

_Gogo considered his combination. "I guess that would work... Although, it's hard to think that the names are derived from Tadashi and Hakuro."_

_Then she smiled. "Kyoshi's perfect. It's short and simple, and has a nice ring."_

_"Okay, one down. What's the name of the other one?"_

* * *

><p>Okay, back to the present. Hiro and Gogo thought long and hard. They began to search through the Internet, asked a couple of people from the sidewalk, watched a couple of Avatar episodes and finally, came up with the name.<p>

This time, it was Gogo who suggested it.

"We'll name the other one... Miko."

Hiro smiled. "Kyoshi and Miko. I can't believe this..."

"What can't you believe?" Gogo kissed him softly.

"We had a long journey," He replied. "Look at us. Two months from now, we'll be holding tiny little babies. Then, four years from now, we'll get married.

"It's a good life, you know. I'm happy I stayed."

"What do you mean?" Gogo asked curiously.

"When I was shot, I almost chose to stay in the white place with my parents and Tadashi. Now, I realize that you guys are family as well." He took Gogo's hand. "Our friends, Aunt Cass, you, our kids... It might not be same as it was before, when my parents and my brother are with us, but you guys are still there for me, and needed me."

Hiro closed his eyes and placed his hands on the window sill. "I'm glad I made the right choice."

Gogo kissed him and he made a noise of pleasure. "I'm really glad I stayed here. I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do admit that I kinda picked up Kyoshi from Avatar, but I swear I came up with it before I watched the anime. I derived Miko (pronounced as Mee-ko) from the name of this guy Mako. I also thought of Miko when I remembered one of my favorite book characters, Nico di Angelo.<strong>

**So that's the name of the twins. Kyoshi and Miko. Now that I think of it, Miko's kind of my favorite, and you guys will find out why, soon enough.**

**I still got three more chapters to work on, then it's sequel time!**

**Tadashi: I can't believe I lost...**

**Me: Haha! I guess you're out of business, brain boy!**

**Aww, you guys will miss Tadashi, cause he lost a bet and I'm kicking him out for a couple 'o chapters...**

**I need you people to come up with ideas for the baby shower. That's the next chappie idea.**

**PEACE OUT.**


	21. The baby shower

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks for the ideas for the baby shower. By the way, this is sarcasm. You guys just ignored my AN! Okay, prepare tissues now. You're all going to die from... LAUGHTER!**

**Hiro: Where's Dashi?**

**Me: You didn't know? I banned him from this chappie cuz he lost a bet.  
><strong>

**Hiro: Hahaha I can't believe my brother lost a bet!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-one: The baby shower<strong>

To say that the baby shower was going to be hilarious is an understatement. Hiro and Gogo were surprised by their friends and family by throwing the baby shower.

What do you do in a baby shower?

Well, you gotta bring presents for the baby, and there are various games with a hint of stupidity.

"Okay, I'm so glad you guys agreed to this," Honey Lemon squealed. "Today is going to be awesome!"

"Oh, you know, anything for my kids..." Hiro trailed off.

Fred punches Hiro's arm. "Man, I can't believe you're gonna be a dad in a month! You excited."

"Of course I am!" He replied.

"Should we have games or the gifts first?" Omma asked.

"Err, games?" Hiro answered. "Knowing you guys, you probably came up with some crazy and hilarious game that will come and bite you in the ass."

"That's what makes it fun, little man." Wasabi said.

Gogo, Appa and Aunt Cass arrived with an armful of diapers. Hiro stared at Gogo for answers. She shrugged.

"Okay, first game!" Fred announced in a fake falsetto voice. "Round one!"

"So what we're going to do is put mustard on the diapers and then lick it. First to finish five diapers wins. Your goal is not quality. You have to lick the diapers clean in the fastest time possible." Wasabi instructed.

"Who wants to play first?" Appa asked.

No one raised their hands. Gogo groaned. "Woman up, you wusses."

"How about, Appa and Hiro play first?" Aunt Cass suggested. "You know, father-in-law and son-in-law?"

"We're not in-laws yet, Aunt Cass." Hiro replied.

The said aunt ignored him and the game started. Hiro and Appa licked their diapers clean (Somehow, that sentence came out wrong) and moved to the next. The mustard was kind of bearable, but it's still weird because mustard looks like baby's poop and since their licking it from a diaper...

Hiro won the round and he was rewarded with a pack of diapers. In the face.

Their friends also began to play the diaper game. Aunt Cass and Omma were next. Omma won and Wasabi and Fred played the next round.

"This is really gross," Fred said as he licked his third diaper. "Hiro was right. This really came to bite us in the bum."

"You suggested it," Wasabi replied through a mouthful of mustard.

They finished licking the diapers and non of the two won. Fred and Wasabi gave up, because they were bombarded with images of pooping babies.

"Next game, we have to drink coffee mixed with baby milk from a milk bottle. We're going to see who drinks faster." Honey Lemon said. "Fred, I can play in your place."

"Sure," Fred muttered while he washed his tongue thoroughly. "Anyway, I'm lactose-intolerant."

"Hiro and Appa, you're up." Honey Lemon piped up.

"Why does your games involve ingesting really disgusting stuff? "Hiro moaned.

"What, mustard and coffee are gross?" Gogo laughed.

He crossed his arms and glared at her. "Mustard is great with burgers, not when being licked from a diaper. Coffee is good enough, but mixed with baby milk?"

"Hey, baby milk tastes good!" Wasabi yelled. He sounded very insulted.

Let's insert a very loud cricket noise here.

"O-o-okay?" Hiro replied awkwardly.

Appa and Hiro raced through the bottle. This time it was Appa who won. Afterwards, both 'men' ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of their stomachs.

Next was Aunt Cass and Omma. Since Aunt Cass was very great at stress-eating, she finished a bottle in twenty seconds.

Big mistake.

She too ran to the bathroom and puked out the disgusting blend of coffee and milk.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon were a bit skeptical and just gave up. They were immediately bombarded with protests and a bunch of licked diapers.

"I guess we should open the presents!" Gogo was the only one cheerful. Everyone else was just grumpy and relieved.

"Open mine first!" Honey Lemon squealed and thrust her gift into Gogo's hands. She opened it and smiled. There was a parenting book and some nursery rhyme books for the twins.

"Thanks!" Gogo hugged Honey Lemon.

Fred then handed Hiro his gift. Hiro was a bit weirded out by Fred's soft-but-not-really package. He opened it and smacked his forehead with exasperation.

"Fred? Why did you give us Godzilla baby costumes?" Hiro asked.

"I know!" Fred exclaimed. "It's awesome!"

"I don't know if awesome is the word for those," Wasabi replied, giving Fred a look.

The said man rolled his eyes. "Those costumes are made of high quality cotton and it's a limited edition too."

Everyone ignored Fred and watched Hiro and Gogo as they tore apart Omma and Appa's gift. Gogo's parents had given the young couple a nice crib and some stuffed toys.

Aunt Cass gave hers next. Inside were some baby clothes and more toys.

Wasabi gave the couple a stroller for twins and more toys. He arranged them in a neat and orderly manner. Yep. Leave it to Wasabi to organize just about everything.

"Thank you guys," Hiro said happily once they finished opening the gifts. "I can't even express how grateful I am now."

"Easy," Fred replied. "Just say thank you."

*cricket cricket*

"Oh, right. You just said that."

Everyone groaned and smack their foreheads because of Fred's so-called selective understanding (AKA stupidity).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Believe it or not, it was my mom who gave me the idea for the diaper thingy that Fred and the others did.<strong>

**The one who gave me the idea of the Godzilla costumes is Robotdocter. Thanks.**

**All of you, however, didn't give me ideas and completely ignored my AN! *insert accusatory glare here***

**But anyways, I kinda missed Tadashi so I'll put him back on the next chapter.**

**Also, classes start tomorrow, so I'll probably update every week instead of everyday.**

**I love you guys.**

**PEACE OUT.**


	22. The waters broke

**AN: THIS IS THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! SCREAM!**

**The twins are going to be born, finally! I'm glad to say that this was my first actual story that I completed.**

**I am so happy!**

**Tadashi: Whoa. Calm down, buddy.**

**Me: Aren't you excited? Miko and Kyoshi are going to be born!**

**Tadashi: Of course, I'm excited! How bout you, little bro?**

**Hiro: I am not nervous... I AM TOTALLY NOT NERVOUS! *hyperventilating***

**Me: Sure, sure. You need a fresh pair of underpants? You look like you've peed on yourself.**

**Hiro: I TOLD YOU I AM NOT TENSE! I AM NOT NERVOUS AT ALL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-two: The waters broke<strong>

It was midnight when it started. Really painful stabs shot through Gogo's abdomen, and she knew at once what was happening.

Labor.

She can already feel the water breaking, and she began panicking. She tried to shake Hiro awake, but he just turned to the other side.

No choice. Taking a deep breath, she screamed. "HIRO! THE BABIES ARE COMING!"

Hiro sat up groggily. "I swear, Gogo if this is one of yo-"

Gogo punched him. "I'm not kidding this time! Fuck it, Hiro, get up!"

Hiro widened his eyes in alarm and immediately grabbed the bag full of baby stuff and clothes. He told Gogo to stay put and yelled downstairs, "Aunt Cass, the babies are coming! Start the car! Start the fucking, damnable car! And get these stuff, I'm helping Gogo down!"

He tossed the bag down the stairs and grabbed Gogo's hand. They slowly made their way, and Gogo groaned at the pain.

They finally made it to the car, Aunt Cass still loading the baggage in the car.

"What the hell?" Hiro exclaimed. "I thought I told you to start the damn car!"

"I AM going to start the car, as soon as this luggage of yours fit!" Hiro grumbled profanities under his breath and told his aunt to get Gogo in the car. He pushed the bags inside and rushed to the driver's seat.

He struggled with the keys since they keep on slipping from his sweaty hands. He let out a breath of relief as he started the car.

"Hiro! I can't take this much pain anymore!" Gogo screamed. "I'm going to die!"

Hiro wished that wasn't true and stepped on the gas. The tires began to screech as Hiro drove like a madman. He stopped at the red light.

"WHY ARE WE STOPPING?" Gogo demanded through moans.

"THE LIGHTS ARE RED!" Hiro yelled.

"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS DURING CAR CHASES AND EMERGENCIES SUCH AS LABOR YOU IDIOTIC MUTTONHEAD!"

Hiro immediately stepped on the gas and they finally reached the hospital. He screamed for the nurse and they immediately out Gogo on the bed and rushed her to the delivery room.

Hiro sat down next to the room and put a hand on his face. Aunt Cass patted her nephew's back.

"Hiro, it's going to be okay." She assured him.

He suddenly stood up and began pacing. "We don't know that! What if one of the doctors dropped Miko? What if someone did the wrong procedure and killed Kyoshi? What if..." He trailed off, his voice full of fear. "What if Gogo doesn't make it? I just can't lose her."

Aunt Cass stood up as well and hugged her nephew. "Hiro, calm down. Gogo is a strong woman. She'll make it." She put a hand on his face. "Your twins are your offspring. They'll be as stubborn as you are, and they will find a different angle and find a way out of this. Literally."

Hiro swallowed. "I almost lost one of them before. I can't afford to lose any of them now."

He sat down and began taking deep, shuddering breaths. His aunt sat beside him. "Do you want me to call your friends?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. Please call them."

Aunt Cass dialed their friends and asked them to come. Meanwhile, Hiro listened to the wails of Gogo. She was definitely screaming ungodly words, which went along the lines of, "Hiro, I will kill you for impregnating me!" and "I swear to God, I will sell these kids to the orphanage for inflicting pain on me!"

He seriously hoped that Gogo didn't mean any of those.

He began praying for the safety of his children and Gogo. This went on for minutes and he flinched when he felt a hand on his back.

He looked up and saw Honey Lemon smiling down at him.

His friends came for him.

"We're here for you, big guy." Wasabi hugged the smaller boy in a bear hug.

"Yeah, Hiro. You da man, big brother." Fred said, hugging him as well.

Honey Lemon smiled at him and wrapped her arms around Hiro. "We'll never leave you, Hiro. Now stop panicking and wait patiently." She scolded.

Hiro smiled at them gratefully. "Thanks guys."

They huddled around the corner, listening to Gogo's yells of bloody murder.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Hiro fell asleep, waiting. His friends smiled at his peaceful, angelic face, and they all realized that Hiro was an adult already.<p>

He wasn't their little brother anymore.

He was Hiro Hamada, future husband of Gogo, father of Kyoshi and Miko, leader of Big Hero 6. These titles made Hiro a grown up.

But even with those lines, Hiro will always be known as Tadashi's little brother.

No matter what happens, even if he changed so much, he'll still be a kid to his friends' eyes. But maybe, we can consider him a grown up kid.

The unlocking of the door broke the musings of the team. The doctor comes out with the smile on his face.

"Where's the father?" He asked.

Wasabi woke Hiro up. The said man looked to the doctor with hopeful eyes.

"Your babies are born healthy!" The doctor exclaimed. "Come inside and meet your new family."

Hiro's face broke into the biggest grin ever. He ran inside the room and stopped when he heard the cry.

He was suddenly nervous in meeting his sons. He took a deep breath and approached the nurse who was holding one of the babies.

Hiro gingerly took the infant, whose cries lessened to whispers. Hiro chuckled and tears began to flow from his face. The baby snuggled into his father's chest in an attempt to get warm.

"Hiro..." He turned and saw Gogo smiling gently at him. She was holding the other twin in her arms. Hiro walked over to her and leaned down to her level. He held out the infant that he was holding.

"So, the names?" Gogo asked weakly. "I'm holding the firstborn."

"Then he'll be Kyoshi." Hiro replied, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "This one will be Miko, then."

Gogo smiled. "Hmm. I can't believe we're finally done with our misadventures."

Hiro laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Unless you're planning on having another kid."

Gogo shoved him weakly. "Don't push it, Hamada. We still need to find jobs first before we add another Hamada to our little group."

* * *

><p><em>Hiro closed his journal. He looked at his sons, Kyoshi and Miko. They were both staring at Hiro in disbelief.<em>

_"So, that's it?" Kyoshi asked. "We're kinda like an accident?"_

_"Exactly like one." Hiro replied. "But son, you see, we loved you very much. Even if you guys were unintentionally conceived, your Omma and I still loved you."_

_Miko grinned. "You know, Appa, it's a bit weird you actually recorded all of this in your journal."_

_Hiro scratched the back of his neck and shifted awkwardly. "Ah, well... I wanted you guys to understand thoroughly what kind of an impact you are to your mother's and my life."_

_Kyoshi and Miko gave their father a big hug. "Thanks for telling us about this, Appa." Kyoshi said. "If I ever doubted myself, I would always remember this story."_

_"Me too." Miko piped up. _

_The three people laughed and stopped when they heard Gogo's voice. "You three better not be messing up anything! And get down from there! Tara's birthday party is starting once her friends get here."_

_"COOL!" The twins chorused as they raced down the stairs. Hiro shook his head while smiling. He began to smoothen the sheets of Miko's bed when he heard footsteps coming and arm wrapping around him._

_He turned around and faced Gogo._

_"They grow up so fast, don't they?" She muttered._

_"I know," he replied. "But they're mistakes worth doing." _

_Gogo sighed and kissed him, passionately. Hiro wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer._

_She pulled away. "Let's go down. You wouldn't wanna miss your own daughter's birthday party, right?"_

_"Of course not." Hiro shook his head and went down the stairs, following his wife._

_Hiro's journal lay on the floor, and the name of the page was shown: Mistakes._

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end. The italicized part is the epilogue. I promised to have another chapter, which was the epilogue, but this idea showed up and now I used it.<strong>

**The twins are twelve in the epilogue. Tara is six years old. Hiro is 28 and Gogo is 32.**

**I hope that you guys are waiting for the sequel, which I am very excited to right. Although, the sequel is mostly just one-shots about Hiro and Gogo's life after the birth of the twins. But I might plan on doing a different sequel with a plot.**

**Tadashi: So... This is it?**

**Me: Yeah. I'll see you in the sequel.**

**BTW. I posted a new big hero 6 crack on youtube. Check out Big Hero 6 crack 2 and Big Hero 6 crack by sarah valle.**

**Peace out guys! I'll miss you... Hahaha...**

**Just kidding.**


End file.
